


His princess and Her Ninja (Sasuke Uchiha)

by AllyKil91



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha lemon, Sasuke Uchiha love story, Sasuke Uchiha smut, Sasuke lemon, Sasuke love, Sasuke sex, sasuke uchiha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyKil91/pseuds/AllyKil91
Summary: Yuri was born to be married and she was fine with it.. That is until Sasuke entered her family's home and stole her breath away. Will she fallow through with her marriage or will she give into the love she has for her strong shinobi? (Warning: if you haven't gotten far in the series then there will be some spoilers and there will be adult content so if you are underage or if sex scenes make you uncomfortable do not read)





	1. Eyes

This is my first Fanfic so bear with me while I get my footing :) constructive criticism is welcome and thank you for reading! I'll do my best to update weekly :) I hope you enjoy!  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Bio-  
Name: Princess Yuri Amori

From: Takigakure (village hidden in the waterfall)

Appearance: Blue hair, Blue eyes (turns red- explains later), thin, athletic, small but proportionate in the Brest/ butt ares, medium height.

*Takes place after Sasuke returns to the village after the war  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Sasuke POV  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
'Everything is so different... And yet it is still the same' I thought as I head to Kakashi's office to get my next mission. He had been giving me small C and D level missions for the past month. Not that I really blame him after all I left and after everything I did... And everything I tried to do... No I don't blame him for wanting to rebuild trust... It's just tedious. I sighed and opened the door "Ah Sasuke, come in and sit." I did as instructed and sat in one of the big chairs facing the grey haired man "I am giving you an A ranked mission today." I couldn't stop myself from sitting up a little straighter at his words "Before you get to excited, you will be escorting a high ranking Princess from Takigakure back here. There will be enemy ninja who's job it will be to keep her from fulfilling her purpose here so keep a watchful eye. Also she is not used to traveling in the ways of ninja so your journey home will take roughly two months so pack accordingly. You will be given a substantial allowance so do try and sleep indoors as much as possible. We want her safe and comfortable." I nodded my compliance, grabbed my mission scroll with my usual neutral demeanor and started towards the door 'Great I'm babysitting... Well I guess beggars can't be choosers' I thought as Kakashi spoke again as I reached the door "Oh and Sasuke... The Princess's name is Yuri.. Yuri Amori" I nodded again and left the room trying to remember the familiar sounding name but coming up with nothing. "Sasuke!" Nartuo was waiting just outside the door for me, I sighed "Nartuo, you don't have to keep checking on me." He smiled as scratched the back of his head "I know but since Kakashi- sensei has you doing bum missions all the time I figured that you are board." I smirked and showed him the seal on my scroll "Not anymore." Naruto got an even bigger grin "An A rank! That's great Sasuke! I knew he would give in eventually, Believe it! Let go get some ramen to celebrate!" I smiled at my friend and fallowed him to the ramen shop 'Some things will never change'  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Yuri POV  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
I sit in the morning light, breathing in the cool air in an attempt to calm the rising panic 'I don't know why I'm feeling like this! It isn't like I didn't know this day would come. Hell my entire life has been classes and training for this purpose! My parents have never lied or tried to hide my future from me and to be completely honest I have had more time than anyone thought...' I was dragged out of my thoughts by my father's deep voice "Yuri did you hear me?" My eyes snapped to my father's deep blue eyes that were so much like my own and if I had any blood left in my face I probably would have blushed "I apologize Otosan (father), what was that?" He sighed and repeated himself "I said that a ninja will arrive in a few days to escort you to Konoha and from there arrangements have been made for you betrothal..." Unfortunately I didn't hear the rest of what my father said because everything went dark...  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Sasuke POV  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
"A Princess! Here? Really? Wow she must be beautiful! I wonder what she will be doing here" I couldn't help but wince as Sakura yelled, Nartuo forgot to tell me everyone was meeting for lunch 'Somethings will never change' I found myself thinking again. Before I could tell her I didn't know Ino cut in "God Sakura you are so dumb, didn't you pay attention to the Kunoichi training we got as kids?" Sakura glared hard at the blonde woman but before she could respond Ino continued "Princesses are married into one of the great ninja families every 25 years to keep the alliance strong, to keep the house's bloodlines pure and to bring honor to both families and nations. It is a very important tradition that holds great honor." Much to Ino's displeasure Kiba interrupted "So is she some kinda of Shinobi Princess or something?" Ino chuckled slightly "No, her talents will most likely revolve around caring for a ninja... She probably started her training to be a ninja's wife from a young age and was trained in things like medical, entertainment, music, art, child care, weapon care, excetera. She will probably be the second born daughter because the first born will be reserved and trained to either be or be married to the next Kage." Naruto finished his fifth bowl of Raman and said "I wonder who she will be marrying.." everyone got silent and started to think on it when a voice no one expected to hear spoke out "Well we know it isn't Sasuke." Everyone turned to look at the normally quite Hinata 'Naruto must be rubbing off on her' I thought and she quickly got shy and started to push her fingers together nervously "I... I just mean that..." Shikamaru cut in then and spoke in a cool tone "What Hinata means to say is that it wouldn't be Sasuke because whoever she is to marry will need this time to prepare for her arrival, she is a princess after all and would have to be greeted and housed properly upon arrival." Everyone sat for a minute not knowing what to say before I got up and paid for my lunch "Kakashi wouldn't put that responsibility on me anyway.." I said and started to leave. Naruto hurried and fallowed me out saying something about dodging a bullet as Sakura came running out "SASUKE!" I stopped and turned towards her "I just wanted to tell you that I think Kakashi sensei would be a fool not to put that responsibility on you." I smiled slightly at the pink haired girl before nodding 'I guess somethings do change after all' I thought as Lee came over brushing a kiss on Sakura's forehead.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Yuri POV  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
I woke up to the bright rays of the sun streaming in through my window 'Ugh my head hurts' I thought as I heard my mother's voice "Your awake Yuri-Chan, you fainted dear, how are you feeling?" I looked at my mother with her floor length blue hair that was a touch lighter than my own and her crimson red eyes that were unique but beautiful. 'Why couldn't I be that beautiful?' I sighed. Just then some women came into my room with boxes "Can't even wait for me to be gone before you pack up my things?" My mother's kind voice turned stern "Yuri! these women are packing your things for your journey and the rest so you will have some familiar things in your new home. Show some respect and stop acting like this is new news." I hung my head unable to keep eye contact "I apologize Haha (mother)." Her voice softened "I know you are scared Yuri, I was afraid too when I was betrothed to your father." I looked out my window "That's just it though you always knew who you were going to marry... I don't even know my betrothed's name... What if he hates me?" I felt my mother's arms wrap around my shoulders "Oh Yuri, he is going to love you." She pulled my chin up to face her "You are a beautiful young woman Yuri and are so talented, he would be a fool not to love you." She kissed my forehead and left my room. I turned back to my window 'Konoha... Here I come..." I thought as I stared down at the city below.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Time Hop  
Yuri POV  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
I moved my chess piece, it has been three days and my escort arrived for me an hour ago but my father insisted on one last game before I left. He made his move and I couldn't help but feel excitement as I moved my last piece with a big grin "Checkmate Otosan." He smiled proudly "That's my girl!" He turned and pulled out a box from under the table "It's an identical chess set to mine, we can write our moves back and forth, the game will take a long time but at least we can still play." I flung my arms around my father barley holding back my tears as my mother came into the room "Okay it's my turn." she said as she unclipped her necklace and signaled for me to turn around "Your father gave me this necklace on our wedding night, I would like you to have it." I looked down at the ruby necklace that matched my mother's eyes and that was encased by a beautiful network of vines "It's beautiful.." I whispered and turned to hug my mother's small waist and breath in her her perfume. My father's voice broke the moment "It's time Yuri." I nodded my head and started towards the door. As I reached the stairs I saw the ninja waiting by the door his back facing me. He was tall and lean with strong arms and broad shoulders. He had raven colored hair and was wearing a Konoha's green ninja vest with a black shirt and pants. He turned around then and his face was slightly feminine but chisled in a way that was very handsome, then his onyx eyes met mine and all my breath left me. The only thing that came to mind was 'Shit....'  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Sasuke POV  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
I was growing irritated waiting for the princess. I had been here for an hour being briefed and then just standing around. I heard some footsteps behind me so I turned around and saw a girl in a red kimono coming towards the stairs but as she started down the stairs I quickly realized that she was a woman... A very beautiful one. Her kimono hugged a slim, hour glass waist and accented her small but full breasts. Her royal blue hair was twisted up in a bun with a few tendrils loose to frame her heart shaped face and brush against her porcelain skin. Once I reached her clear blue eyes time seemed to stand still and all I could think was 'Shit..."


	2. Longing

Real fast for those who don't know the difference:  
San- informal, Mr. Ms., Used for someone you don't really know  
Kun- informal, mainly for a boy, used for a friend/bf/family  
Chan- informal, mainly for a girl, used for a friend/gf/family/ small children  
Sama- formal, used for those of a higher rank  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Yuri POV  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
'Wow he is handsome... his eyes... I can't look away...' The growing warmth that started to spread all over my body was quickly replaced by cold fear as my foot was met with air instead if the next step, sending me into a free fall down the stairs. 'SHIT!' I thought as I let out a small scream.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Sasuke POV  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
I moved quickly, catching the falling princess bridal style. 'I have to put her down and get some distance' I thought as her small form pressed against my body started to make me feel cloudy. Just then Yuri blew her bangs out of her eyes and I was frozen, sucked into those big blue orbs again. 'Put her down, Put her down, put her down' I kept thinking but my body wouldn't react. Her small hand reached out and found the bare skin at my wrist. My blood heated and all thoughts of putting this woman down left until her father's voice cut through the fog "You see Nina-chan, I told you this boy was not to young to protect our daughter." The spell broken, I quickly set Yuri on her feet and bowed "Are you alright princess?" She nodded and looked to the floor, a cute blush forming on her cheeks. Her father spoke again "She isn't normally so clumsy." He chuckled and Yuri's blush deepened "Take good care of her Mr. Uchiha... She is very precious" he said with a touch of sadness. I nodded, grabbed Yuri's bag and lead her out the door 'This is going to be an interesting trip...' I thought.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Time Hop  
Yuri POV  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
We had been riding in my family's carriage for the past few hours in silence not that I minded. I was to busy mentally kicking myself for falling down the stairs and thinking about the way his much bigger body felt holding mine. 'Get it together Yuri! You have been around attractive men before what is your problem?!!.. Attractive men yes but this guy looks like a God with eyes that holds a very tempting promise of pleasure... And happiness. Wait! What?!' I mentally slap myself. 

'These thoughts should be saved for your HUSBAND! Not your escort!... Maybe he could become my consort.. married nobles do it all the time why do I have to be any different? What?! NO! Bad Yuri bad, bad, bad!' the carriage pulled to a stop and his voice pulled me from my thoughts "Princess we have reached the village gates, we will be traveling on foot to the next village from here." I nodded my agreement, to embarrassed to speak "One more thing, there is a crowd of people outside who want to wish you fair well, I want you to stay close and don't stray in case of an attack." I nodded once more shocked at his cold tone of voice 'How could someone who made me feel so warm an hour ago have such a cold voice? Humm attack? That is a possibility?' I was pulled from my thoughts again by a sigh. I looked up to see that my escort had already gotten out of the carriage and was holding his hand out to assist me 'I wonder how long he was standing there... Oops' I thought as I slid my hand into his, feeling the warmth start low in my stomach and then spread like wildfire as his fingers close over mine. I inhaled sharply as his much bigger hand engulfed my smaller one and my eyes shot to his only to see he was having the same feelings I was and boy did the heat in his normally cold eyes look good on him. I broke eye contact, shook my head and quickly exited the carriage. I couldn't help but feel bare as he released my hand but I fallowed him closely nonetheless. I turned my attention from his broad shoulders to the crowd. There was hundreds of people there yelling my name and wishing me safe travels 'I can't blame them for being excited about this... After the war we really need this alliance with Konoha... It just sucks it has to be me.' I sighed  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Unknown POV  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
I watch the princess and her escort make their way to the gates 'Humm smart boy.. there is no way I would be able to get to her through the crowd much less with her so close to the Uchiha... I must wait' I thought as I jumped to the ground.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Time Hop  
Yuri POV  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
We arrived at the next village before dark and got a room with two beds because and I quote "It will be easier to protect you in the same room." That is all he said on the matter which makes since but at the same time I was really hoping to get some time away from the man to clear my thoughts. He also left me cooped up in said room to get us dinner because and I quote "It's safer for me to be in the room at night and not walking around town." Again it made since but was very irritating and I know being cooped up all the time is going to get old... I sat up on my bed when I heard him come into the room. My stomach ungraciously rumbled as I smelled the food 'Humm I must have been hungrier than I thought'. He handed me my food "Here you go Princess." I couldn't help the blush that formed on my cheeks "Yuri... Please call me Yuri." He nodded "Okay, Yuri- sama, your food." A sweat drop appeared on my forehead and I chuckled slightly "How about Yuri- san? We are going to be traveling together for a while after all." He paused again before nodding once more "Yuri- san..." he spoke slowly and I couldn't help but blush at the sound of my name in his voice. I smiled brightly "Can I ask your name?" He paused and stood for a moment before easing himself onto his bed "It's Sasuke... Sasuke Uchiha... You can call me Sasuke- san" I sat for a moment repeating his name in my mind before speaking "Hum I like your name... Sasuke- san... It fits you." Realizing I said that out loud I quickly started eating my food glad he didn't reply and happy that I got a small smile out of him.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Sasuke POV  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
I was mesmerized by her voice... I liked the way her name felt on my lips and loved the way mine sounded on her's... When she said she liked my name my stomach did a weird flip that I have never felt before. 'What was it about this girl? It's not like I haven't had girls tell me they liked my name before hell I've had girls throw themselves at me practically my entire life so why was she so special?... I'm in trouble...' I sighed as I finished my food and got ready to lay down. Yuri's voice drew me from my thoughts as I realized she was standing with some cloths in her hands and a blush on her beautiful face "Could... Could you turn around Sasuke- san?" I was frozen for a moment before I realized I was staring and quickly turned my back to her "I apologize Yuri- san, of course" I heard the soft swishing of her robes being opened and the warmth I had been feeling pooled low in my groin as I fought a groan from escaping then I caught her reflection in the window. I tried to pull my gaze away I really did but I lost the battle. All I saw was her back but watching the last of her robes fall from her perfect porcelain skin, then watching her take the pins from her thick blue hair and seeing it fall like a beautiful crystal waterfall cascading down her shoulders to the small of her back was enough to start an erection. 'Scratch that I am in big trouble...' I thought as her voice drifted to my ears saying she was finished dressing.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Yuri POV  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
I pulled my blankets back and climbed into bed when Sasuke took his shirt off. My mouth dried up at the sight of his sleek, ripped abs, I couldn't help the sudden urge to kiss all the scares he had scattered across his body and I found myself wondering what he would taste like. I looked up to see him watching my reaction with a heated look of his own. He smirked then and I instantly felt myself getting wet "Yuri-san... You should turn around." He said. I licked my lips and saw his eyes flick to my mouth and if possible, his look grew even more heated. He reached for his pants and started to unbutton them, his eyes locked with mine as if playing a game of chicken, I sucked in a sharp breath and quickly turned away. 'What is happening?! One day with this man and I am acting like a dog in heat! I must keep control of myself.. but mmmm did he look good.' I heard him chuckle softly before sleep and dreams of my escort's body against mine claimed me.


	3. Wounded

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Time Hop  
Sasuke POV  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
It has been a week since that first night and thankfully I haven't had another lapse of judgment... We have been traveling during the day and getting a room at an inn at night, we haven't really spoken aside from basic pleasantries which I was both thankful and resentful for... That is until today "What is your village like Sasuke- san? It's rather sad but I have never been anywhere but home before." The sound of loneliness in her voice spoke to me... "It is bright and hot during the day, there is still construction going on but that doesn't stop people from going about their day..... I like it best at night though.. everyone goes to bed and you get this peaceful feeling like you are safe, it cools down and the sky opens up to show you the millions of stars it hides during the day..." I sigh, not really knowing why I said all those things. I have never told anyone that before but the smile on her face made it worth it. "Do you have a favorite place to go?" She asked in a soft tone. I nodded "I go to this clearing where I became Genin, it gives the best view..." She blushed "Do you think you would be able to show me?" She asked. I was stunned... I didn't know what to say... The more I thought about it the more I found that I would love to take her... But I wasn't sure that was a good idea... Before I could answer she spoke again "It's alright to say no.... I wouldn't want to put you in an awkward position with your comrades." I didn't like how vulnerable she looked and before I realized it I cut her off "Yes.... I'll uh... I'll take you... I probably won't like your husband anyway." She laughed, a real laugh that sounded like an angel and I couldn't help but laugh along with her... She stopped laughing enough to ask "Why do you say that?" I sobered at the question "Well I did somethings I'm not proud of..." She smiled "Everyone has a past Sasuke- san." I don't know why but I wanted to tell her everything... Maybe to see if she would still look at me with those eyes full of longing... So I spoke "Not like my past Yuri- san... I left my village during a time of war to seek power for myself, I hunted my own brother to avenge my clan and succeeded... His blood... My blood is on my hands... And when I was faced with a difficult decision I decided with anger and attacked my village causing another war... I fought and almost killed those who loved and believed in me the most..." I couldn't look at her, I regretted saying it almost as soon as I finished... I didn't want to see the fear or disappointment. 

I was shocked when I felt her sit on my bed and touch my hand, my head snapped to face her. There was tears in her eyes and she looked at me with sadness "You would not be here with me if you were not forgiven and if you were forgiven then you must be a good person... It takes a strong person to go through what you did. I think it is time you forgave yourself Sasuke- san" she smiled and I couldn't look away... 'This woman is going to kill me...'  I thought as I softly squeezed her hand "Thank you Yuri- chan...." She smiled even bigger and a blush formed on her cheeks "Don't thank me now, I am still going to hold you to taking me to see the stars when we get home" I smiled at her and nodded before she moved back to her bed. I laid there for a while listening to her breathing softly 'Damn you Kakashi....' I thought as I drift off to sleep.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Time Hop  
Yuri POV  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
We were walking in compatible silence today, the air around us seemed to get lighter after Sasuke opened up to me about his past the other night. At first I was shocked by his words but the pain I saw in his eyes was to much to bear, I really just wanted to throw my arms around him and hold him but I settled for holding his hand instead... After that he started to reach out and grab my hand freely more and more each day and I would be lying if I said I didn't like it. I smiled softly lost in thought when Sasuke suddenly stopped causing me to run into his back. He reached back and quickly held me still and told me to be very quiet. Something in his voice made the hair on the back of my neck stand up and made me look around. "Someone is fallowing us." He said as he started making some hand signs and poof, there was a second Sasuke there who took my hand "He is going to take you somewhere to hide, I want you to stay there and wait for me to get you... Do you understand Yuri? You are to stay there and be very quiet ok?" He turned away from me and my body moved of its own accord. I ran and hugged him from behind burying my face in his shirt "Please be safe and come back to me Sasuke- kun" his hand came up to encase mine where they rested in the center of his chest "I promise I won't leave you Yuri- chan... Now go, hurry." I nodded taking the clones hand. As we started to run I looked back one last time but Sasuke was already gone...  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Sasuke POV  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
'Sigh they finally want to try something... Good I was starting to get impatient' I knew someone had been fallowing us since Takigakure and had been waiting for them to either get sloppy or to make their move. Finally they slipped up and fallowed to close for comfort so I hid Yuri and I's tracks and chakra signatures in hopes the other ninja would pick up their pace. The fool did and fell right into my trap to confront them. I hid in the trees waiting, 3...2....1. there! I threw a kunai causing the other ninja to stop in their tracks. He chuckled softly as I jumped into the clearing "So you are as good as they say... Uchiha." I smirked "Didn't you know it's rude to tag along without asking." I said nonchalantly as I checked out my opponent. He was a rogue cloud ninja still wearing his jounin uniform with two katanas strapped to his back. 

He opened his mouth to speak but before he could respond I cut in "I don't know why you are after Yuri and frankly I don't care because you will not succeed, since I am in a good mood I will let you get away... This is the only time I will make this offer... Refuse and I will kill you." I opened my eyes to show my activated sharingan. I saw the shock and fear flash in my opponent's eyes for a moment. Unfortunately I saw the steal enter them as well and knew he was not going to take my offer. I sighed and unstrapped my right arm... 'maybe I'll make this quick so Yuri won't worry to long...' The other ninja unsheathed his twin katanas and as if there was an unspoken signal we both attacked...  Steel clashed with steel, both of us just testing the other for a while when I felt the sting of a clean cut on my chest. 'That could have been bad' I thought as I kicked off the other ninja landing softly on a tree branch. I looked down and saw blood and suddenly got angry with the other man 'Damn it now Yuri will be upset... This man is going to pay for that.' I didn't want to think about why the thought of Yuri being upset made me so pissed off but I wanted this guy dead because of it. The other ninja smirked... He actually thinks he has me I started to laugh causing the fear to return in his eyes and that's when I saw my opening. I did my hand signs so quick it seemed to be a blur "Chidori!!" I yelled as I shot towards the man. My hand burying itself in his chest, blood splashed to the ground as the man let out a loud scream that echoed through the forest...  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Yuri POV  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
The Sasuke clone lead me to a cave where he set about making a fire when I heard the scream and shortly after his clone proofed in a cloud of smoke... I couldn't help but break into tears as thoughts of Sasuke dead started coming to my mind. I waited and waited, each hour that past new worries settled in 'What if he is hurt somewhere and can't move. What if he is dead. What if he needs me. I have to go look for him.' I stood up and stepped to the caves entrance 'Wait, he said to stay hidden... He promised to return... And if he did fail then that means there is someone out there looking for me...' I sat back down feeling useless, scared and most of all worried for Sasuke... It got dark outside hours ago when there was some rustling in the bushes. I stood up holding a kunai, ready to attack if need be when Sasuke appeared. "What are you going to do with that Yuri-chan?" Happiness filled me as I dropped my kuni and ran to him. Wrapping my arms around him and burying my face in his neck, I started to cry. One of his arms wrapped around my waist and the other buried itself in my hair instantly holding me tight, he whispered softly to me "Shh Yuri-chan it's okay. You're safe." He said as he ran his hand through my hair. I heard him wince when I tightened my hold on him and instantly I sobered and pulled away "Your hurt!! Why didn't you say something?! Let me see." He smirked at me "It's fine Yuri- chan" he took a step but his leg buckled. I hurried closer, putting his arm around my shoulders to help him in the cave. I set him down and instantly went over to my bag to get my medical kit out. He touched my hand "Really Yuri-chan I'm fine." I gave him a stern look "Are you going to take your shit off or am I going to have to cut it?" He laughed at this but still lifted his arms. 

I couldn't help the blush that formed as I took his shirt off, my fingertips lightly brushing the skin of his back. All thoughts of longing disappeared when I saw the long slash across his chest. I looked up to find him watching me "I am so sorry Sasuke- kun...." I reached out to touch the gash but he caught my hand and brushed a light kiss on my fingertips. The sweet action took my breath away "It's not your fault Yuri, please don't worry. It will heal. I am just glad that you are safe" he smiled at me and released my hand. I didn't know what to say so I just started to tend to his wounds... He didn't wince or flinch away once as I cleaned and stitched his chest. "Sasuke... do you get hurt a lot?" He gave me a questioning look "It's just you don't seem to mind the pain..." he sighed "I have trained to be a ninja from a young age... pain is just something you learn to live with." I don't know why but his words broke my heart and I felt tears prick my eyes. "Sasuke..." he was looking at me intently now "I was scared for you... I was so scared that I would never see you again..." I got up onto my knees and leaned forward to wrap this wound, tears slowly streaming down my face. As I leaned in close for the last time he grabbed my arm and held me still, my face just a few slight inches from his. His other hand came up to brush the hair from my face and wipe my tears away "Don't worry for me Yuri, I promised you I would never leave you and I never break my promises." Then his lips brushed mine so light that had it not been for the fire dancing on my lips I could have imagined it. Then they returned with more force and this time I kiss him back.... Suddenly Sasuke fell limp as he passed out and fell to the floor... 'He must have used to much chakra... Who knew this was how my first kiss would be...'


	4. Hunger

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Yuri POV  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Sasuke has been sleeping for three days now. 'He is lucky I'm not a normal princess and was taught how to survive in the forest' I chuckled to myself as I bent to fill the bucket I brought with me to clean Sasuke's wounds. I got back to the cave and set to work on Sasuke. 'It's healing beautifully... Should only be a few more days until the stitches can come out' I thought as I lightly brushed my fingers over his gash. I looked up to see that his eyes were still closed 'He looks even more handsome when he sleeps... So carefree...' I thought as I let my fingers drift over the scars on his chest slowly drifting down lower to the ones on his stomach. I found myself intrigued by a thick one on his left hip that was shaped like a check mark when his hand grabbed mine "That tickles.." he said in a weak voice that slightly cracked. Happiness filled me and I couldn't help but hug him, he grunted but chuckled and lifted his hand to my hair "I'm so glad your awake, damn it I'm sorry... You must be thirsty" I hurried to fill a cup with water. I turned around to see him propping himself up on his elbow causing his abs to flex, the sight caught me off guard and I dropped the cup 'Shit... Why am I always so clumsy around this frustratingly sexy man...?' I thought as I hurried to pick up my mess and refill the glass "I like what you did with the place.." he chuckled. 

I turned around and looked at the cave we had been staying in for the past few days, I had a drape hung at the entrance to keep the light out as Sasuke slept, made a pit for the fire with a cooking stand, I made a table with some cushions to sit on and a decent sized bed made out of leaves under Sasuke...unfortunately there wasn't enough room to make two beds so I had been sleeping next to him... Very close... I blushed and hurried over to give him the water "I had a lot of time on my hands... You have been sleeping for days." He looked at me then with an odd look on his face he asked "Did I.... Uh did I kiss you?" My face heated up so much I was sure I looked like a tomato and all I could do was nod. He sighed "I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me... It won't happen again." It felt as if I had been splashed with ice water at the coldness in his voice, I know it is foolish of me to feel the way I do but that hurt... Before he could see the tears that pricked my eyes I got up "Uh ya it's not a problem... Um... If you will be okay for a little while I'm going to go take a bath in the stream and get us some dinner.." I got up and just left without waiting for a reply.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Sasuke POV  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
'I hurt her... I know I did... Not even awake for 20 damn minutes and I make the woman cry...' I was so stunned when I woke up to her soft hands touching me and even more so when her hand drifted down. I watched her as she explored my chest... Biting her lower lip in a way that set my blood on fire... Then she touched my hip, fingers dancing at the waist line of my pants and I felt myself growing hard, so I panicked, grabbed her hand and then I put my foot in my mouth... I sighed and shook my head 'How uncool can I get? Maybe Nartuo is rubbing off on me too' I thought as I walked down to the stream, my chest hurt like crazy but I had to fix it... I'm not sure how because we really shouldn't have a repeat but I hated seeing that beautiful smile die and I hated it even more that I was the cause. I got to the stream's bank just as she came up out of the water, blue hair whipping back and catching the sun. I couldn't move, it was like the window all over again... The sight of the sun sparkling on her wet skin and damn The way her hair was clinging to her, accenting the curve of her elegant spine. 'When did I become such a pervert? Scratch my earlier thought Kakashi is rubbing off on me' She dipped her head back under the water so I took the opportunity to make a run for it.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Yuri POV  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
The water felt amazing, cool and refreshing, I sighed 'I shouldn't have left the way I did... I'll make this quick and hurry back... He will need help down to the stream for a bath too' I blushed at the image of his bare, wet form in my mind. I shook the thought away as I exited the stream, put my cloths on, grabbed my dirty clothes and the fish I had caught and headed back. I hung my head and took a deep breath as I entered the cave. Sasuke was standing by the small table I made. He was breathing heavy and there was a sheen of sweat coating his skin. All hurt was gone in an instant as worry filled me, dropping my things I hurried over to him "Sasuke are you okay? Are you hurt?" He chuckled and shook his head "What is funny?" He looked at me, blushing slightly, I put my hand to his forehead to check for a fever which only caused him to laugh even more. "I'm fine Yuri- chan... Just exerted myself is all..." I nodded, I pulled my hand from his forehead and got up to start a fire "Okay... Well I hope you like fish with sage and rice, after we eat I'll help you down to the stream to take a bath." At that he really started laughing and my concern grew 'Was he delirious? Was the blade poisoned?' I got up and looked at Sasuke's wound for signs of poisoning. 

He grabbed my hands "What are you doing?" I looked up realizing how close I was to him "I'm sorry..." I back off and pulled my hands away from his "I was just checking for poisoning... You seem off.." he chuckled again "If you only knew." He shook his head "Listen Yuri about earlier... What I said.." I cut him off "It's fine Sasuke, I understand." He grabbed my hand with some force then and turned me to face him "No you don't understand... I wanted that kiss.." he stepped closer. "I want to kiss you again..." He brushed a tendril of hair off my face before he stepped back and released my hand "But we can't... It's not just because you are to be married... You are a princess and I am just a ninja with no clan... I have nothing to offer you Yuri..." He was looking away from me and I honestly couldn't tell you want came over me but I just got so angry and before I knew it my hand darted out and slapped him. His shocked look fueled my fire as I begun to yell "That is what you are going to hide behind! I'm a princess and you are just some ninja! Really? For one, if you were just some ninja then you never would have been welcomed back. Two, I know the name Uchiha and you maybe the last one but you are the last one in a very long, very powerful and very proud clan and should not speak as if you are nothing because it disrespects your ancestors. Three, I may be getting married but it is a marriage with nothing more than obligation and I can easily be like any other noble in my situation and take a consort. So Mr. Uchiha your excuses are bulshit and unfounded because when it comes down to it it is me who has nothing to offer you, not the other way around." I stood there breathing heavily for a moment "Now sit down before you fall." He looked at me then, his hand dropping from his face with so much heat and anger mixed in his eyes but he did as I said a sat at the table. I set about making dinner, both of us silent and by the time I set our plates down my anger had disappeared and I started to feel guilty about yelling at him and for brining up his clan...  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Sasuke POV  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
'She hit me....' for some reason I could not get past it... 'She actually hit me... And hard...' when she sat our plates down I could tell she felt guilty but the woman was to stubborn to say anything I sighed 'Whoever marries her is going to have their hands full.... Damn Kakashi why did you have to send me... Probably because he figured I was the only one who wouldn't fall for her... Well look at how that plan worked out... Not even three weeks and this girl has my emotions all twisted' we finished our food, it was actually delicious 'definitely beats my cooking any day' I thought but was distracted by Yuri's form getting up from the table. She was moving about getting things for a bath and I realized she was still planning on taking me down. 'This woman is full of surprises, one minute she is checking my wounds, then she is slapping me and yelling, to serving me dinner and helping me down to a bath... what next?' I sighed and got up when she came over and held out her hand for me to take. 

I let her put my arm around her shoulders and let myself lean on her as she lead me down to the river. As we neared the stream's bank I couldn't help the flashes of Yuri's wet body that kept flashing in my head. We came to a stop, she set everything down and had me lean against a rock while she set the soap, a washcloth and a towel next to the bank and came over to me "Do you need help undressing?" She asked not looking at me, at first I thought I imagined it but then she looked at me, waiting for a response. "Uh... maybe just with my shirt..." I watched as a blush formed on her cheeks as she reached out and grabbed the hem of my shirt. Her knuckles lightly brushed against my skin as she took my shirt off then as if suddenly scared she quickly turned around "I'll wait here for you to finish." I smirked 'She is still angry with me... She is cute when she is mad... I had to admit she was right but she was also wrong... Even with her betrothal... The way this woman cares about someone is more than enough...' I sighed as I sank into the water, it felt great on my heated skin...  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Yuri POV  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
I sat facing the forest with a very handsome, very wet and very naked man in the stream behind me. 'A man who was probably really angry with me' I sighed. Curiosity got the better of me and I couldn't help but turn my head to seek a peek, thankfully his back was to me. I felt myself blush as my eyes roamed over his muscular back and broad shoulders. His usually spiky hair was flatted by the water and I wondered how he would look from the front. He started to move so I hurried to face the forest hoping he didn't notice me being a pervert. I hung my head 'I can't believe I just snuck a peek at a wounded man while he is bathing... Then again I can't really believe I slapped said wounded man...' I heard Sasuke get out of the stream. "Yuri-chan could you... Could you help me.." my back went ridged at his voice as I turned slowly and was met with a sight that made my mouth go dry. Water was still dripping from his hair that framed his handsome face, my eyes betrayed me and fallowed one of those drops down his beautifully muscled chest to his pants that were unbuttoned which only helped to display the cut v lines and faint happy trail that disappeared into his pants. The darkness behind him made him look like some kind of dark God and I sucked in my breath as I imagined chasing one of those drops of water with my tongue... I shook my head and quickly stood once I noticed him staring at me "Um... Yes I'll... Uh... I'll help." I walked over to him and took the shirt he held out to me. 

He sat on a near by rock where I stood in front of him. I finally brought my eyes to his expecting to see some anger there but all I saw was raw hunger. He reached for my hand "Yuri... I have to tell you something..." He gave a small smile "Earlier when you left the cave I fallowed you... And I saw you in the stream" I blushed so hard at that I was sure my face would burst. Before I could speak he hurried on "I only saw your back but you were... Are.. so beautiful I couldn't help it. I ran back to the cave so you wouldn't catch me peeking at you... That is the reason I was laughing.. And what we both said..." He looked down "we were both wrong..." He looked back up at me and the hunger in his eyes had intensified and stole my breath away "Even with your marriage... Even a few days with your attention is worth it..." He pulled me by the hand to stand between his legs and the other found its way to my hair "Sasuke..." I said in almost a whisper "Yuri.." he said my name like a promise as he pushed my head forward until our lips met. His lips were soft on mine at first but quickly they turned hungry. His tongue slipped out and glided against mine, asking for entrance which I quickly granted. He tasted sweet and cold, a moan slipped out as I returned the kiss, matching his passion with my own. The hand that held mine moved to my waist pulling me closer until I straddled his lap causing my night robe to fall open slightly. He groaned when his hand touched the bear skin of my thigh and pulled me closer, holding me tight against his body. My hands buried themselves in his thick hair as he started to kiss down my neck leaving a hot trail of bites behind. My hips ground against his of their own accord causing us both to moan and for Sasuke's hand to tighten on my thigh. When he reached the hem of my robe he pulled back from my neck, bringing a hand up to the opening. He stopped to look at me to ask permission and as soon a I nodded he jerked the offending material open, his eyes roamed over my breasts and his breath left in a rush causing my nipples to harden under the cool breeze. He raised a hand to my breast and I couldn't help but arch my back as his fingertip grazed my sensitive nipple. "You are so beautiful.. so much better than I imagined" he said breathlessly before he claimed my mouth again. My hands roamed his back, his chest, his shoulders and any exposed skin in between, my hands greedy to touch him. I shifted my hips again needing to feel the pressure on my most sensitive area, he moaned when I shifted against his hard member a second time. 

He grabbed my hips to still me and pulled away "Yuri..." "Hum?" I half moaned at the sound of my name half answered as I begun to kiss him along his strong jaw to behind his ear. I smirked against his skin when my assault earned a deep and sexy growl "Yuri.. we should stop." He said panting. His words registered in my mind and I leaned back breathless "Why?" He smiled a real smile that made my heart flutter. He raised his hand to push my hair out of my face. "Because my beautiful Yuri... If we continue I won't be able to stop myself from taking you right here on the ground and that is no way for a lovely princess like you to loose her virginity..." I blushed "Who said you would be my first?" I said with more strength than I thought I had. He smiled, closed his eyes and brought my forehead down to rest on his. "Would I be?" He asked softly. I kissed his lips softly "Yes... Sasuke... What if I don't want to stop?" I asked as I kissed him again only this time I nipped at his bottom lip. He sucked in his breath "Yuri... Believe me I would love nothing more than to lay you down and make love to you... But your first time should be perfect and not on the forest floor with a broken ninja who could possibly rip his stitches and bleed all over you." He sighed 'He has a point' I thought as I nodded my agreement he took one last long look at my chest before closing the fabric. "You have to admit that it would make a funny story." I giggled and he returned my kiss, chuckling into it "That is very true." I reluctantly lifted myself from Sasuke's lap and felt proud that he had to adjust himself and his erect member. "Could you help me with my shirt now?" He asked as he rubbed the back if his neck, I smirked "No.." his eyes shot to mine "What?" I started giggling "I said no, you don't really need it... And you are only going to take it off again for bed.." he sighed and started to laugh with me "Besides I like the view." I said and winked at him. His grin grew "Oh I think you got a great view when you were peeking at me in the bath." I froze 'oh my goodness he saw me!' I thought as a blush formed on my cheeks and Sasuke's laughter grew. He laid his arm around my shoulders and we headed back to camp.


	5. Rules

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Sasuke POV  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
I'm laying next to Yuri, running my fingers through her hair. 'I am in big trouble... Kakashi is going to kill me..' I thought. We decided to stay in the cave until my stitches could be removed. The past two days have been something out of a dream filled with hot kisses, touching and real laughter. I know I shouldn't be allowing this to happen, I know this is going to end badly but she makes me feel... Lighter.. almost like I can breath again and I can't help but be selfish. Maybe if I set some rules now and we put everything on the table everything will be okay when we get to Konoha.. ya that's what we will do. Yuri shifted slightly and pressed herself against me. 

I could feel her perfect breasts against my side, her knee slid up and brushed against my half hard member and I felt her core unintentionally grind against my thigh. She moaned my name and I was done my semi hard on sprang to to life and I let out a small groan 'What is it about this girl? She moves and I get hard, she looks at me and I get hard, she speaks and I get hard...' No one has ever had this effect on me before. Don't get me wrong I have had many women but none that made me feel like my dick was going to burst from touching my shoulder... Yuri stirred, blinked her eyes and smiled a slow smile that sent more blood to my groin. "Mmm good morning." She said in a sexy, sleep heavy voice as she lifted her arms, arching her back in a stretch that show cased her wonderful breasts. I rolled over to be half way on top of her and attacked her exposed neck. Her laughter echoed through the cave. "Morning" I mumbled into her neck. She wrapped one of her legs around my waist pulling me closer as her hands buried themselves in my hair 'God I love her hands in my hair..' I thought as my hand traveled up her shapely thigh to her toned ass. She let out a startled moan as I gave it a squeeze. 

Then I sensed it, someone's chakra. I froze and pulled away from Yuri's neck causing a soft, disappointed moan. I got up and started strapping on my gear "Get dressed Yuri, we have company." She quickly got up and started dressing with a scared look on her face. I noticed her hands were trembling so I hugged her from behind and grabbed her kimono's obi and tied it for her. As she swept up her hair and pined it in place I laid a soft kiss at the base of her neck "Don't worry Yuri, I will keep you safe. Now pack the necessities while I go meet our guest." She turned around and grabbed my shirt with tears in her eyes "But your not healed all the way. You can't fight them Sasuke! Please just run with me." I sighed, 'she is so beautiful' I thought as  I brushed a tendril of hair back, resting my forehead on her's. "We would not be fast enough.. I will try not to fight but if it comes to it I will have to in order to give you enough time to get to safety.." I grabbed her chin and lifted her face to mine and kissed her softly "You are the important one here sweetheart... It will be okay. I promise." She tightened her hold on my shirt "Don't say that! You are important to me! I.. I mean... You.." she blushed heavily as she stumbled with her words. Even though my heart started to pounding I just smiled, gave her one last kiss then turned around and left her in the cave. 

I fallowed the stranger's chakra signature to a small clearing. I step out not wanting to play any games. "I am in no mood to go hunting today so show yourself!" Then the signature just disappeared... I ran back to the cave as fast as I could still not sensing anything and let out a relieved breath as I found Yuri alone in the cave still packing. "Yuri." I barely had enough time to duck as she threw a kunai at me. I looked behind me at the kunai to see that she was dead on and slowly turned back in just enough time to be engulfed by her "Sasuke!! I am so sorry! You scared me.." she said blushing. I started to laugh "I was not expecting you to be that good with a knife." She chuckled lightly and scratched the back if her head. "Come on we have to leave, whoever was out there knows were we are." She sobered instantly and nodded.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Time Hop  
Yuri POV  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
My mind was realing.. our night by the stream, almost never leaving each other's arms for nearly three days, the kisses, the touching, the stranger stalking us... 'He makes me feel so alive... We both have duties and we will fallow them but why can't I live and be free for the time being?' I was pulled from my thoughts as Sasuke came into the room with our food. We travelled at a fast pace all day, even skipping lunch to put some distance between us and the stranger and got a room in town. Sasuke had asked for a room with two beds and much to my pleasure they only had one bed rooms available. Not going to lie I squealed to myself when those beautiful words came out. "Yuri, did you hear me?" I blushed "Sorry Sasuke- kun, what was that?" He looked serious "We have to talk... About us.." I sat back on my bed, his tone not giving anything away. 

"Oh... Okay." I got silent and I wasn't sure if he was going to speak again or not when he sighed "Before we continue we need to clear things up... I guess I'll start... I like you.. a lot.. More than I should but I have a duty to my village and I can't screw that up again..." He begun pacing the room, I smiled softly realizing he was thinking the same thing I was... So I stayed silent let him stew a bit. "I would like to continue doing what we are doing until we get to Konoha from there any relationship more than a princess and her ninja... I..I mean her escort will have to end.. As you said I am the last Uchiha and part of my plan is to rebuild my clan and I can't do that while being a married woman's consort..." I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at that but I also understood where he was coming from. He paused and looked at me then quickly continued "Not that I wouldn't enjoy being one, I just have responsibilities..." "Sasuke." He looked at me as I walked over to him, took his hand and sat him down and started to take his shirt off. "Yuri, where you listening?" I nodded and pushed him into the bed "Well?" He asked "Well I am going to take these stitches out of this wonderfully healed and wonderfully muscled chest of yours so I can have sex with MY ninja." I said laughing as I got up to get my medical kit "Yuri I didn't mean it like that..." I stopped laughing and climbed into the bed setting my things up to get to work "I know Sasuke- kun, I was just teasing... I agree with everything you said." He grabbed my hand "You do?" I smiled "Yes, I have a responsibility to my village also... We need this alliance..." I got quite as I started on the first stich "Did you know that I am the third born of my family?" I asked, he shook his head "My brother, Kiazo, is to become the next Kage and my sister, Yurako, was to be married... She was perfect, beautiful, talented.. There wasn't anything she could not do perfectly... I was so jealous of her back then... Being the third with no real purpose I was let to wander around on my own.. my mother even let me train with weapons for a time..." I sighed remembering..."Then Yurako died in the war... No one really knows how it happened but she was poisoned..." Sasuke reached up to wipe a tear I didn't know had fallen. I smiled and continued on "Suddenly I became the second... I was 14 when my training started and because I was so far behind my entire day and most nights were taken... I was constantly drilled and never had any time to myself for years... I never got to experience anything... I want this time... I want it with everything I have... When we get to Konoha regardless of my feelings I will do right by my village and do my best to honor my sister... I don't have to be a virgin or to have never been kissed for this alliance work and I would rather my first time to be with someone I chose and I choose you..." I said as I brushed my fingers against the pink line that crossed his chest after taking the last stich out. 

I looked into his dark eyes and it was like someone yelled go because his lips instantly crashed into mine. I climbed into his lap, his hands instantly undoing my kimono. He broke away to kiss down my neck as he push the silk to the floor, the cold air on my heated skin causing me to moan. Returning to my mouth he plunged his tongue in, not even stopping to ask permission this time. He pushed my medical stuff off the bed, grabbed my thighs and stood with me all the while never breaking our kiss. He gently laid me down and rested himself between my legs. I shifted my hips against him earning a deep growl from him as I ground my hips into his already hard member. I shifted a second time but this time he rocked his hips back at mine and I moaned loud at the new sensation. "Mmm so responsive... I like that." He said in my ear as he trailed kisses down my neck where he bit me then quickly kissed the tender spot. I felt myself getting wet as he continued kissing down my collar bone to my breasts. He pushed himself onto his elbow and locked eyes with me as he slowly licked one nipple and sucked it into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around the sensitive bud. My hips came of the bed as I moaned his name and buried my hands in his hair. He kissed his way to my other breast repeating his assault before slowly kissing down my chest to my stomach and then to my left hip. "I watched you touching me the other day... touching my chest... My scars.." he smirked at me when he saw my blush "It turned me on so much... I had to stop you.. Or I would have taken you right there" he nipped at my hip where his check mark shaped scar would have been causing me to let out a small squeak. To my shock he started to kiss my inner thigh. I pushed at his shoulder blushing heavily "What... What are you doing?" At my bewildered look he smiled softly "Do you trust me?" I slowly nodded "Then lay back, you will like this." He grabbed my thighs and pulled me back towards him as I laid back down. 

His gave my crease a long, slow lick that made stars burst behind my eyes "S-Sasuke!" I felt him smirk "Told ya." He said before he begun sucking on my most sensitive spot. My hands gripped the sheets and my hips moved of their own accord as he licked, sucked and dipped his tongue into my hot channel. He pulled back "Mmm you taste so sweet.. this might be a little uncomfortable at first but I have to get you ready okay Yuri?" Panting and unable to respond I nodded. My head fell back into the pillows when his wicked mouth returned to my womanhood. I moaned as he slowly entered a finger inside and swirled it around, it was an odd feeling but it felt so good I couldn't help but grip the sheets. "Your so tight.." he said as he slipped another in. I felt a little more pressure but it quickly faded as he started to pump his fingers in and out, curving his fingers every few pumps hitting a spot that was driving me crazy. "Ah ah ah, yes, yes, ah that feels so good." Suddenly a strange feeling started in my stomach "Ah Sasuke! What's happening?? I...Ahhhh!!!" Sasuke started to pump his fingers faster as I came, clawing at his shoulders and moaning loudly. When I finished he kissed his way back to my lips "Did you like that Yuri?" He asked between kisses. I blushed "Very much." He smirked as he settled himself back between my legs "You're sure you want this?" I bit my lip, I softly kissed him and whispered "Very much." His eyes heated up as he stood and quickly pulled his pants off, his penis springing free. I sucked in my breath at the sight and sat forward. 

Without thinking I reached out to touch him causing him to groan but he stood still, letting me explore. My fingers curled around his thick member, fingertips barely touching 'He is so big... I don't think he will fit.' I thought as I stroked his rock hard penis marveling at how soft the skin surrounding him was. His deep growl drew my attention and I couldn't help the blush when I saw him looking down at me. He closed his eyes and reached for my hand "As much as I am enjoying that, you have to stop sweetheart or this will be over way to soon." He crawled over me, caging me in as he fallowed me back to the pillows like he was hunting me. He resettled himself on top of me as his lips came down on mine in a slow, lazy kiss, his skin felt so good on mine. I felt him everywhere, all over and I felt like I was getting drunk off it. He pulled back "This part is going to hurt but it won't last long, I promise okay?" He said as he positioned himself at my entrance. As soon as I nodded he pushed himself in. I tensed at the sting and let out a gasp. Sasuke held himself still and kissed my lips and jaw "I'm sorry" kiss "I'm sorry" kiss kiss. The pain faded and was replaced with sheer pleasure as I shifted my hips. Sasuke groaned "Yuri if you move like that again I won't be able to stop myself." I nipped at his jaw and shifted again, giggling. He smiled and drew himself out then slowly reentered earning a deep moan from the both of us 'Sooo much better than his fingers' I thought as I rocked my hips to meet him. "Ah your so tight." he growled in my ear and begun a slow pace so I could adjust "I think your just big." I giggled breathlessly and wrapped my arms around him "Sasuke..." I said as I kissed his shoulder  "Ah... Sasuke.. faster... Please.." He groaned and started pounding into me faster and faster as I tried to keep up. Sweat beaded on our skin, hands gripped and clawed at one another, mouths hungrily kissing. I started to feel that odd sensation pool in my stomach again causing my walls to clench around him. 

We both moaned loud at the friction it caused. Sensing I was close Sasuke pounded into me each thrust harder than the last and everything exploded. White hot pleasure blasted though me radiating from my core. "SASUKE!!" I screamed his name, my walls clutching and squeezing him as I came. He groaned as his thrust became uneven then his back arched, muscles tensed and he yelled out his release. I felt the hot bursts of his cum pulsing inside me as his mouth found mine, he laid himself down on top of me as I ran my hands up and down his back, loving the feel of him there. Finally he pulled out, got up and started to run some bath water. Once satisfied he came back and picked me up bridal style. He slowly eased us into the tub and begun to slowly wash me. I couldn't help my blush when his hand slipped beneath the water to wash my now sore area "I can bathe myself Sasuke." He chuckled and kiss my temple "I know but I want to, now lean back and let me care for you." I sighed and did as I was told "Okay, but then it's my turn to bathe you." He sucked in his breath and I felt his penis start to stir to life at the small of my back "Your killing me." And I couldn't help but laugh. 'I could be with this man forever...' I thought.


	6. Experimenting

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Sasuke POV  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Yuri and I stayed up all night last night, laying or sitting in bed, naked, eating our cold dinner just talking about everything and nothing at the same time. We laughed at my first kiss with Naruto... Well I should say she laughed but her laughter was so contagious I couldn't help but laugh with her. We talked about how close she was with her father and made plans for her to teach me how to play chess. We talked about my family's massacre and brother's death. We talked about how her brother was never shy about wishing Yurako was the sister who lived. We talked about our favorite foods, colors, animals, hobbies ect.. Hell we even talked about Sakura and Lee and Naruto and Hinata falling in love and being happy together. I have never been so open with another person before.. it's kind of unnerving but uplifting at the same time. From the moment I locked eyes with this girl all I've wanted to do was hold her close to me and never let go. My mind was drawn back to that mysterious chakra... We should get moving, the stitches may be removed but the wound is still healing and I don't know how I would fair against a strong opponent. 

I turned to Yuri, her blue hair was fanned out on her pillow, her pink lips were slightly parted, her bare breasts were rising and falling with her slow breaths. I couldn't help but grin at the purple marks I left behind on her neck and chest and wished the sheets weren't covering the one I left on her inner thigh 'I won't be able to do that the closer we get to Konoha... Or I could just to see her husband's face when he notices... Sigh no I'll have to stop leaving them so Yuri has a chance at a happy marriage..' The thought darkened my mood, so I turned onto my back and looked at the ceiling. 'Maybe this was a bad idea.. just the thought of someone else touching Yuri's porcelain skin made my blood boil... Maybe Kakashi will take pity on me and send me out on a long mission... No I am going to want to make sure the son of a bitch treats Yuri right.. sigh.. it's to late to stop now...' I was yanked out of my thoughts as Yuri's hand slipped under the sheets grabbing my penis. My eyes shot open in surprise but quickly closed again as she tightened her grip and gave it a slow experimental stroke, I groaned. "Sasuke." Her voice cut in through the fog and I looked into her wide blue eyes filled with curiosity. "Will you teach me... Teach me how to please you... With my mouth." Those words were nearly my undoing, my mouth instantly dried 'Well so much for leaving..' I thought as I attacked her mouth in a hungry kiss. Yuri pushed me onto my back and started kissing along my jaw, slowly making her way down my neck where she nipped at my collar bone. 

Her hair smelled of lilies which I thought was very fitting given her name. I sucked in my breath as her tongue darted out to fallow the length of a scar, she took her time kissing each one before reaching the one on my hip which she playfully nipped at and giggled softly. She pulled the sheet off the lower half of my body where I was pitching a good sized tent. A blush blossomed across her cheeks as she took in the sight of me. Her tongue darted out and licked her full pink lips as she reached out and lightly touched me causing my member to jerk and her to gasp. She started to draw away but I grabbed her hand and pulled it back. I groaned as I guided her slim fingers around me, my bigger hand stroking her's up and down my length, tightening her grip in my own. I watched as I saw the curiously in her eyes turn into lust. 'Man this is hot' I thought as her thumb flicked out over my tip, I growled my pleasure and released her hand letting her take over. She was a fast learner, she licked her hand returning it to my member causing me to groan and my hips to jerk into her hand. Her slim fingers were gliding up and down my length, grip tightening, fingers sliding over the tip in a slow rhythm. I felt her lips touch my tip in a hesitant kiss and I moaned as stars exploded behind my eyes. My moan must have given her courage because she sucked my tip into her warm, wet mouth and I almost lost it. I looked down at her and moved her hair out of the way so I could see myself disappear into that amazing mouth "Ah that's it Yuri..." I groaned as she started to slowly bob her head, sucking as she withdrew, flicking her tongue around my tip, lips tight as she slid me in and out and she wrapped her soft hand around my base to give what her mouth couldn't reach some attention. 

I was loving very moment, "Yuri" I reluctantly withdrew from her mouth "Yuri I'm close, if you don't want me to go in your mouth you should stop." The smile this woman gave me was nearly my undoing and I growled as she licked me from base to tip and sucked me back into her warm mouth. I watched as she slid her free hand between her legs and started to play with herself, getting even more turned on by the sight of her. I felt her moan through my entire body and all thoughts were gone. I moaned loudly, my grip on her hair tightened and my hips started moving of their own accord. Yuri took me all the way in, sliding me in and out of her throat a few times before coming up for air and quickly repeating a second time when I lost it. I yelled Yuri's name as I came into her mouth, pumping my hips. Yuri sat up and I watched as she swallowed my seed, licking her lips and smiling a slow, sexy smile "You taste sweet" I sat up smiling back "Are you sure that was your first time doing that?" I chuckled as I drew her in for a kiss "You were amazing Yuri." I said as she climbed into my lap straddling my hips. There was a heated glimmer in her eyes as she spoke "How is your recovery time?" She asked as she rubbed her very wet entrance against me. I groaned with pleasure as I felt myself already growing heard and smiled into the kiss "You are an evil woman." I said as I flipped us over and swiftly entered her hard causing her to yell out my name.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Time Hop  
Yuri POV  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
We hit the road after we showered and ate breakfast. Something felt different not only between Sasuke and I but with me. My body was sore in places and thoroughly loved but the change was deeper than that... I felt awake... I don't know what came over me this morning but I wanted more than anything to please Sasuke and I am glad I did because I was relishing the power I held over him when I had him in my mouth, the sounds he made, his hands in my hair, the loss of control. I blushed at the memories 'Will it always be that way... Would it be that way with my husband...' I had a hard time picturing myself doing that to anyone else but Sasuke... as if sensing my discomfort he reached out and twined his fingers with mine, giving it a small squeeze. "What's wrong Yuri-chan? Do you regret what we did?" He asked. I couldn't help but notice the vulnerable look in his eyes. 

I smiled and kissed his cheek "Not one second of it." He smiled a real smile "You are very handsome when you smile Sasuke-kun." He lightly blushed at my compliment. "Yuri... I.. Get down!!!" Suddenly he pushed me to the ground as a kunai embedded itself in a near by tree. Sasuke quickly stood back up and turned to his opponent. The person had long purple hair and was wearing a rouge cloud Anbu mask. "So the Uchiha and the Princess huh? Well killing you will be that much more interesting." She spoke in a cold voice that sent shivered down my spine. Sasuke didn't seem fazed "What are you jealous?" He taunted. I looked up blushing at that to see his activated sharingan 'His eyes.. they are red... They are beautiful' I thought. The other ninja chuckled "Yuri I need you to hide." Sasuke said as he got into a fighting stance. I ran into the forest, hiding in some bushes. I had just settled myself when I saw Sasuke and the other ninja clash. They were moving so fast I could barely keep up, the sounds of metal against metal and flesh hitting flesh was all that was heard. Suddenly Sasuke jumped back doing hand signs and out of no where a huge fireball was hurling itself towards the other ninja and when it disappeared the other ninja had disappeared with it. I waited for what seemed like forever for something to happen before Sasuke jumped down. "You can come out Yuri. They are gone... She was just testing me." I slowly came out looking everywhere before I just ran to him. "I hate this!" I yelled into his shirt. He held me close and ran his fingers through my hair "I know.. me too... Come on we need to get to the next village before night fall." He grabbed my hand and we started at a fast pace. 

Once convinced we had enough distance Sasuke slowed us down to a walk "Yuri... When we get to the next village would you like to go out to dinner with me?" My heart went from jumping at every noise to fluttering in a manner if seconds. "I thought I was easier if I stayed in the room?" I don't know why I questioned it and was kicking myself hoping he didn't take his offer back. He stopped and chuckled "Honestly I should have taken you out before we.. you know..." He leaned in close resting his forehead on mine "Let me worry about your safety and please go out to dinner with me Yuri." I smiled a slid my arms around his neck as I took a step closer to him "Yes" I breathlessly replied before he kissed me, all thoughts of the rouge ninja momentarily pushed aside.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry this one is kinda short I got pretty busy with Halloween lol. I hoped you like it so far :D let me know what you all think k :D :D


	7. Fight

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Time Hop  
Yuri POV  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
"Leave us alone!!" I yelled as I threw an explosive Kunai at the purple haired ninja. Needless to say we didn't make it to the next village and this bitch was really getting on my nevers. I don't know how Sasuke had been knocked out, all I remember is Sasuke pushing me rather hard into the bushes as a giant water tornado came hurling at us from no where. I was currently standing over Sasuke's unconscious form unable to fight at her pace anymore. My body was killing me, I got hit with a few shuriken making it hard to move and this lady hits like a train 'It's a wonder I am still standing' I thought as I chuckled, picking myself back up off the ground 'Well sort of standing'. I had a small amount of weapons training and was taught enough to get by but I was definitely not at this woman's level. I need to figure something out and fast, I know I can't beat her so I need to trap her, get Sasuke and run... Fast... I blocked another kick and fell down to one knee, breathing heavily "I have to admit you have lasted longer than I thought Princess but I am growing tired if this. What do you say to a swift ending?" I looked down at Sasuke 'Looks like I won't get that date.... Wait a minute that's right I was going to go on a date probably for the first and last time of my life and this lady killed it!' Anger filled me at the thought and I stood glaring at the cloud ninja. 

She smirked and came at me. I took another kunai to the arm and saw my opening. When she finally got close enough for the only jutsu I knew, I quickly did my hand signs and released my chakra "Water style: Water prison jutsu!!" "WHAT!!" She shrieked "How is this possible!!" I went to grab Sasuke when I noticed a dart in his leg... 'Humm some kind of paralysis dart' I removed it and started to lift him when he smirked "Good girl Yuri." I almost cried with relief when I heard that voice as he stood up and said "You did great Sweetheart. How long can you hold that?" He tipped his head to the ninja, "Uh... for as long as I need to get to safety.." I said. He smiled at me and activated his sharingan, I couldn't help but feel a little dumb at my response but I was tired. My legs buckled half because of exhaustion and half because of relief as Sasuke started towards the other ninja who was still locked in her prison "How many more of you are there?" Sasuke asked. She stayed silent which caused Sasuke to smirk "You know I am really good at interrogation.." Sasuke turned his back to me "Yuri... Close your eyes." Something in his voice made the blood in my veins run cold so I did as I was told and closed my eyes. A blood curling scream came from the female ninja making chills run down my spine. Every few screams Sasuke would ask the same question over and over and after each time she would scream that blood curling scream. 'I am losing my sanity.... Why won't she break?' Sasuke pulled me from my thoughts "Yuri release her." I noticed the screams had stopped and it got very quite. 

I released the jutsu and opened my eyes to see Sasuke laying the purple haired woman gently on the ground. She was covered in cuts, blood pooling on the ground and she struggled heavily to breath. Sasuke leaned forward to hear what she was whispering in his ear. Then he nodded... I should have looked away but I was frozen in place as Sasuke lifted his hand and slit her throat. I let out a gasp as her blood sprayed everywhere... Then darkness took me..  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Time Hop  
Sasuke POV  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
'Two... That's how many are left...' I took Yuri to the hospital. She had burned out her chakra and had four wonds that needed stitches.. the thought of those gashes on her perfect skin... The scars from battle should have never touched her... She should have ran... Why didn't she run? I had been in such a foul mood for the past two days that even the nurses tried to stay way from Yuri's room. Suddenly Yuri sat straight up screaming my name causing me to fall out if my chair. I scrambled up grabbing her hand "Yuri." She looked at me as if waking up, I could see the panic slowly fading to horror as the memories of the fight came back. She clutched at my shirt as she started to sob "Sasuke!" I sat on the edge of her bed as she crawled into my lap and just held her "Are you... are you alright?" I kissed the top of her head "I'm fine." I felt her body tense up "You... You killed her..." She spoke softly. Her face was buried in my chest and I started to run my fingers through her hair, it wasn't a question but I still answered "Yes...." She got quiet and I wondered what she was thinking. "Did she tell you what you wanted to know?" I nodded "Then why did she have to die?" I sighed she was too kind.. "I couldn't chance her coming after you again... She was a rouge ninja if it wasn't me then it would have been her village to make the final blow..." She pulled back then anger in her eyes "You don't know that! She could have been given a second chance like you." She got out of my lap and pushed me away "Could you go.. I just.. I just need to think..." I couldn't help but feel her absence to my core "I can't leave you Yuri.. there are still two out there..." She glared at me and couldn't help but laugh a little before sobering "Was that the first time you saw someone die?" Her eyes became sad as she nodded. I reached out to touch her face but she moved away. 

"What if I were to try to run away?" I sighed  "Yuri... I." She cut me off "If you are okay with killing someone who could have gotten a second chance then what are your orders for me Sasuke? Would you hurt me?" I suddenly felt angry "Stop Yuri, you are trying to pick a fight. You were trained to be a Shinobi's wife, death is a huge part of that life. I understand the first time seeing it is rough but don't turn what I am on me as if you didn't know what I was capable of. My orders are to escort you to Konoha safe and comfortable, no one is to hurt you, no one. So far I have failed and it will not happen again." Just then a nurse came in and saw that Yuri was awake "Oh good, I'll go get a few things to change your bandages and then you are free to go my dear. Your have a very caring husband Hun he didn't leave your side once." She nurse smiled and left. Yuri's face was bright red "Husband?" I smiled to myself "It was the only way they would let me stay the night." She chuckled at that and sighted "I'm sorry Sasuke... I... I don't know what came over me..." I nodded she was so pretty.. she started fidgeting with her sheets "Um Sasuke... Can.. Um.. Can we still go out to dinner?" I laughed and came back to her bedside "If you still want to, yes." She looked up and nodded "We will go once your stitches are out." I said as I leaned in to kiss her lips.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Time Hop  
Yuri POV  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Sleep wasn't coming easy. Everytime I closed my eyes all I saw was the purple haired kunoichi... I saw her death reply over and over again. And suddenly it would change and I was looking up at Sasuke as he slashed my throat with that blank, emotionless look on his handsome face. Sasuke tightened his grip around my waist, pulling me closer to his bigger from spooning me. He buried his face in my hair, inhaling before he spoke "It's okay Yuri, its over." he said in a sexy sleep heavy voice before kissing my temple. I turned in his arms and wrapped mine around his torso. His eyes were still closed 'He is so handsome..' I thought smiling as I pressed myself closer and kissed his jaw "Mmm.." his arms tightened around me and he ground his hips into me "I like it when you face me... It turns me on." I smiled into the kisses I was placing on his neck. 

I felt his growing erection rubbing against me as Sasuke's lips found mine in a heated kiss. His hands started to roam my body causing me to moan. That is until his hand reached the stitches on my left hip making me squeak in pain. Sasuke jerked his hand away "Damn it I'm sorry Yuri.." I tried pulling his hands back before he retreated "It's fine Sasuke. I'm fine... Please take me." He groaned and sat up running his heads threw his hair "We can't Yuri, you are not healed. As much as I want you I don't want to hurt you further..." I humphed and laid back in the bed. "Honestly these can come out, it's just a little tender is all.." I said pouting. He chuckled "We will go to the hospital later and see about getting them removed.. right now I'm going to take a cold shower." He leaned over the bed and gave me a kiss "You are an evil woman." Kiss "Trying to seduce me while I'm half asleep." He said into another kiss and pulled away "I can't be that evil if I didn't succeed." I said pouting. He just laughed as he went into the bathroom. I must have dozed off at some point because I slowly woke up to the sun pouring in through the window and Sasuke getting dressed. "Going somewhere?" He turned to me and smiled "I was going to get breakfast. Why don't you get dressed so we can see about those stitches." I nodded my agreement as I watched him leave. He turned to look at me before he left and gave me a small smile that made my heart do a little flip 'I love that smile' I thought as I got up.


	8. Thoughts

\----------------------------------------------------------  
Yuri POV  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
I stretched for the millionth time as we were walking back to the inn "I never want stitches again, they are so itchy." Sasuke chuckled. I stopped to look at this beautiful kimono in one of the shop windows. It was red with a silk trim, beautiful bead work and an elegant snake printed on the back 'It's beautiful...' I thought. Snakes were part of my family's crest so a lot of my clothing had them. Sasuke took my hand and pulled me towards the inn 'Maybe my husband will bring me back her and I'll get it someday... Probably just wishful thinking'. 

We just entered the room when Sasuke embraced me from behind and buried his face in my neck, inhaling deeply. "Yuri... I want you." He growled in my ear in a voice that was heavy with need. I instantly got wet at the sound of that voice. One of his hands groped my breast and the other slid down to my center as he started kissing my neck. I moaned and brought my hand to his hair and ground my butt into his hardening member. "I want you too Sasuke." I said breathlessly. He growled his response as pushed my kimono open and shoved my underwear to the side, sliding a finger into my already wet channel. "Wet for me already Yuri? Mmm." Suddenly he gathered my kimono up over my hips and pushed me forward to bend over the table. He leaned over me, "You are perfect Yuri... So beautiful." He growled into my ear making my senses go crazy. He nudged my legs further apart then swiftly entered me from behind. I cried out in the pleasure as he rammed into me again and again. He leaned forward to roughly kiss my neck as he grabbed my hair and pulled my head to the side to kiss me. All I could do was moan as the new sensations and Sasuke's passion overwhelmed me. He yanked my kimono to the side so he can message my breasts, playing with my nipples. I rocked myself back to meet his thrusts moaning loudly each time. I was loving the feel of his big hands tightly gripping my waist. Then there was a loud smack, the sting on my butt cheek mixed with the pleasure of his thrusts did something to me that  caused me to tip over the edge. Stars burst behind my eyes and I screamed Sasuke's name as I came, my inner walls tightening around him with my release. He groaned "That's it Yuri. Cum for me... Uh... I love it when you scream my name..." He kept thrusting into me, my release coming in waves of pleasure. "I'm close Yuri... I want you to cum again.. Cum with me Yuri." He said in my ear as one of his hands slid down to massage my clit. I yelled out my pleasure, rocking my hips back uncontrollably. Then finally my release ripped through me for the second time. He started to thrust faster and his thrusts becoming unsteady before he leaned over me slamming his hands down on the table, all I could see was the muscles in his arms tighten and I felt the hot bursts of his cum inside me and felt the hot mixture if our juices slowly run down my leg. 

He leaned forward and brushed a soft kiss on my temple "I'm sorry that was rougher than I intended but the past few days have been torture." We stood up straight. A blush formed on my cheeks "I... I liked it... I liked it a lot." A slow sexy smile appeared on his lips as he stepped forward, wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hot kiss. I felt heat pool in my stomach as his tongue played with mine. I giggled as he picked me up making my legs wrap around his waist "Round two?" He asked smiling into the kiss as he gently laid me down on the bed. I chuckled "mmm round two."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Time Hop  
Sasuke POV  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
'What is it about her that makes me so horney... I want her all the time' I think as I lay there holding a sleeping Yuri in my arms. I don't know what came over me maybe I didn't have my fill the first night or maybe it was all the teasing when we were waiting for her stitches that did it but I had so much built up need that we went three times before exhaustion finally took over. 'She is beautiful... She is going to make whoever she is marrying very happy... She would definitely need someone with energy so the Nara clan is out, Shikamaru is just to lazy he would never be able to keep up with someone like her, Yuri is such a small person so the Akimichi clan would kill her, no offense to Choji but he is a big boy and the babies that clan push out would rip her apart. Konohamaru is barely of age but I guess the Sarutobi clan would be eligible... Yuri really should be with someone around her age though not someone who is still just a boy, especially now that she has experience... The Hyuga clan is out. 

There is no way Kakashi would put a princess with the second branch so at least she wouldn't have to deal with how cold Neji is. Senju and Yamanaka clans only have eligible daughters so they are both out. Then there is the Aburame clan, for Yuri's sake I hope Shino is not on the marriage list, I saw how she freaked out she got over a tiny spider so she would probably die of a heart attack before any vows could be made to the bug charmer. The Inuzuka clan is a rough group but I've seen Kiba be sweet on his dog.. he might be a good pair for her and Yuri does like dogs so she could be happy with him... Then there's the Hatake clan... Kakashi is the Hokage... He is older but not so much so that it would be frowned upon.... He doesn't have any children... He is such a big pervert that he would be able to keep up with her... He cares deeply too so he would be able to love her the right way.. Kakashi would be a good match for a princess... He would be a good match for Yuri' A sharp pain hit my chest and stole my breath. I didn't like that way that thought made me feel and I definitely didn't want to pay attention as to why so I turned over on my back and noticed it was starting to get dark outside. So I slipped out from under Yuri to go and get us some dinner. I need some fresh air anyway.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Yuri POV  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
I woke up to Sasuke being gone 'humm he must have gone for food.' I got up and started the shower. 'Ah this feels amazing..' I thought as the hit water hit my skin. I couldn't help the blush that formed as I saw the love marks Sasuke had left behind. 'Will it feel like this with my husband? Will he want me like Sasuke does...' I wondered. I had just started rinsing my hair when I heard the door open so I hurried through the rest of my shower and came out but there was still no Sasuke. There was a big white box sitting on the bed,  inside was the kimono I saw this morning and a note.  
I saw you looking at this this morning, I hope you will wear it for our dinner tonight.  
\- Your ninja  
I couldn't help the smile. I brought the beautiful silk to my face reeling at how soft the fabric felt.. 'He saw me looking and he bought it for me... He is wonderful... My ninja... I like that' I decided to get into the box my mother said was for my wedding night and pulled out a beautiful set of black lace lingerie 'There is no way the man I marry will make me this happy... So I am going to make the best of it while I have it and I think Sasuke has earned it." I giggled to myself as I put on the lace underwear then quickly the new kimono. I was pinning up the last of my hair when Sasuke came up behind me and kissed my neck. He slipped a black box in front of me. I turned "Sasuke you shouldn't have! You already bought this kimono.." My sentence cut off when I saw Sasuke who was in a black kimono instead if his normal jounin's uniform. 

I was caught off guard at how handsome he looked. "Like what you see?" I noticed I had been staring "Oh... Uh.. sorry Sasuke- kun... You look very handsome.." I stumbled over my words blushing. He chuckled and grabbed the box from me and opened it to reveal a beautiful sliver comb with red and blue jewels and a snake carved into the side. "It's beautiful! Sasuke thank you!" He turned me to face him so he could put it in my hair then brushed a soft kiss on my temple. I was stunned he smelled like sandlewood, campfire and a spice that was all him... I think that is my new favorite smell... No one had ever treated me with such kindness... "Yuri you look wonderful.. there is a festival going on... I was wondering if you want to go.. with me." I blushed "A festival? I've never been to a festival... I would love to go." I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him smiling. This has just become the best day of my life.


	9. Lights

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Sasuke POV  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
I had every intention to stop things with Yuri after it dawned on me that I was falling for the blue haired beauty, really I did... But then I passed the store from earlier and remembered Yuri looking at the kimono through the window. I knew she wanted it, I also knew she probably wouldn't ever get it and then next thing I knew I was in the damn store paying for it and then the comb caught my eye. I decided then that stopping wasn't going to do anything but make me suffer so we might as well enjoy each other while we can. On the day I have to say goodbye I want her to have more than just memories... So I got it too... And with her family's crest having snakes in it no one will be the wiser on exactly where they came from... it'll be our secret 'Her husband, whoever he is, will have to compete with me for the rest of his life.' I smirked at the thought. 

I can't describe the feeling I got seeing Yuri wearing what I bought her and how happy it had made her but I know I have never felt it before... seeing her touch the fabric of the kimono... Her eyes when I gave her the comb...  It did something to my heart... Now she is sitting across from me and everyone in the room has their eyes fixed on her including mine. It isn't only because she is gorgeous but she has this air about her... The way she moves and how she softly speaks you can tell she is of noble birth and you can't help but pay attention to her. "Thank you Sasuke- kun." I smiled "You are very beautiful Yuri." she smiled softly and blushed "Can I ask you something Sasuke- kun?" I thought for a minute just looking at her before I nodded "Why did you do all this... Not that I don't love it, I do but why?" I was really hoping she wouldn't ask anything like that. I sighed "I wanted to." She waited for more and when there was none she spoke again "You wanted to... Is there any reason why?" I looked away "Well.. I... Uh... I wanted you to have things from me... even if they do just turn into memories..." The smile on her face was definitely worth the uncomfortable blush that crept up on my cheeks and I couldn't help but smile back. She leaned across the table and kissed my cheek. Making butterflies flutter around in my stomach.  
I was met with the most beautiful sight when we got outside Yuri's face was lit up as she looked around, she was bathed in the lantern lights making her eyes sparkle and her hair shine. She spun in a slow circle before turning and grabbed my hand pulling me into the crowd "Come on Sasuke- kun, I want to see everything!" She said excitedly 'This girl...' I think as I let her lead me to a booth.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Yuri POV  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
This is amazing! The mixture of the lights, the music and the man holding my hand made me feel like I was floating. My heart had grown wings and hasn't stopped fluttering since Sasuke said he wanted me to have memories of him... 'I want the same thing for him... But what do you get a ninja? Would he want to carry something like that from me? Humm I'll find something.' Sasuke pulled on my hand "Yuri which one do you want?" We were at a dart game booth with a bunch of stuffed animals. "Isn't it kind of cheating since you know you will hit your target?" I giggled whispering to him. He just smirked and pulled me in closer to him by my waist "I won't tell if you don't, now pick one." I smiled and pointed to a medium sized light brown bear with a red ribbon he nodded and stepped up to play. He hit every mark and as the man started to go towards the giant bears Sasuke stopped him "My... Uh... My princess wants that one." I knew I was blushing heavily but right then I didn't care I wrapped my arms around him from behind holding him close and breathing him in. He rested his hand on mine where they met in the middle of his chest "Thank you Sasuke." I kissed his back, between his shoulder blades before standing on my tip toes to whisper in his ear "I'll always be your princess.." before I knew what happened he turned around, grabbed my face and passionately kissed me. 

We heard some awe's and how cute 's from the people around us before we broke a part. Sasuke rested his forehead against mine "And I'll always be your ninja." I smiled loving the feel of him holding me in the open. "Dance with me Yuri." I was shocked "Huh?" He chuckled "I said dance with me." He repeated as he brought one of my hands up to rest on his shoulder. "Okay." I said breathlessly as we begun to sway in the street. 'I am in love with him...' the thought both made my heart sore and break at the same time. Sasuke reached up and brushed a tear away and kissed my forehead. "Sasuke...I..." I whispered "I know..." he said in a sad voice. "I do to... " He kissed my temple " Come on lets go find a spot to watch the fireworks." I watched his back as he pulled me towards the hill 'Leaving him is going to be hard...' 

We found a spot that was tucked away and surrounded by trees. The clearing had a small pond and a clear view of the sky. "This is beautiful!" I quickly took my sandals off a dipped my feet into the pond. The water was cool and came up to just above my ankles. Sasuke chuckled as he sat on a near by log watching me dance around in the water. I smiled at him "What would happen if I accidentally splashed you with water?" He looked at me with a fake glare "Don't even think about it Yuri." I giggled as I bent to splash him "Yuri" he didn't finish his warning because I splashed him. He ran after me as I ran around laughing. He finally caught me and turned me around, caging me in his arms still laughing. He stopped laughing as he brushed a way ward strand of hair from my face and kissed me soft and slow making my body heat up and my toes curl. We looked up as the fireworks show started "Wow." I said in awe. Sasuke tugged my hand over to the stump and sat down. I looked down at him and smiled a sexy smile "Sasuke.. I want show you something." He turned his attention to me and his eyes instantly grew hungry when he noticed my hand on my obi. I pulled the fabric apart letting it gently slide from my shoulders, the silk gently falling to the floor, showing him the black lace lingerie. His breath left him in a rush as his eyes roamed my body. I slowly straddled him "Do you like what you see?" He swallowed hard and slowly nodded "Good.. because I want you Sasuke." His eyes shot to mine and he groaned before crashing his lips on mine. His hands were everywhere, touching and squeezing, setting fire to my skin. I rocked my hips into his moaning his name as he started kissing down my neck. I grabbed his kimono's obi and pushed the material off him and pressed my heated skin against his and letting my hands roam his muscled chest, loving the feel of him. He growled low and unclipped my bra throwing it to the ground. 

One of his hands was firmly at my back holding me steady as he sucked one of my nipples into his mouth as the other hand found its way to my core. Sliding two finger in and twirling them around before slowly thrusting in and out. "Ahhhhhh Sasuke!" My hands buried themselves in his hair. "I love how wet you always get for me Yuri." He spoke against my skin. I wanted this to be about him so I stood up eliciting a groan from him. I sank down to my knees and started to untie the strings to his pants. I licked my lips as he sprang free and looked up at him. He was starring intently at me as if he wanted to devour me. Turned on by the look in his eyes I leaned forward a licked him from shaft to tip before sucking the tip into my mouth. Sasuke loudly moaned my name as his hands went straight to my hair. I started at a very slow pace, bobbing my head up and down and sucking my cheeks in to add some friction. "Yuri your killing me." Sasuke said in a strained voice. I started to suck harder and move faster, listening to his soft grunts of pleasure before I swallowed his length, taking him into my throat. "Ahhh.... Yuri! Yes..." His hips jerked forward then he suddenly pulled out of my mouth "Yuri you are to good at that." He chuckled. I smiled and stood "I'm glad I please you Sasuke." I said in a soft voice as I unclipped my bra and slowly bent to slip out of my panties. Sasuke groaned and started to stand but I put a hand to his chest stopping him. I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his "I want to be on top." I whispered. He groaned and kissed me hard as I returned to his lap. I lifted myself up, positioning him at my entrance and slowly eased myself down earning a moan from both of us. After adjusting to him I started to shift my hips, grinding myself on him, causing him to go deeper. I was loving the feeling of him being buried so deep. Sasuke's grip tightened on my hips as he growled but he stayed still letting me get used to being on top. I slowly lifted myself and came back down on him, pleasure exploded behind my eyes at the sensation. Our moans were mixing together as I bounced myself up and down, faster and faster before Sasuke firmly grabbed my hips and roughly thrusted up as I came down. I screamed his name and clawed at his shoulders. I pulled his head back by his hair and kissed him, pressing my body to his as we moved in sync with each other. We were clutching at each other like it was the last time, not wanting to let the other go before the knot that had been building in my stomach exploded. 

I yelled my release and it became harder to move myself. Sasuke quickly stood and laid me down on the soft grass. He shifted my legs to wrap around his waist, you could hear the sound of flesh slapping flesh as he thrusted hard into me. I couldn't stop moaning the pleasure was to much as Sasuke pounded into me, I could barely keep up. He placed one of his hands on the base of my throat to hold me still, tightening his grip and I felt myself begin to loose it again. "Ahhhhhh Sasuke! I... I going to cum!" He leaned forward causing him to slide deeper into me and for his hand to tighten around my throat as he growled in my ear "Do.. It.. Cum.. For.. Me.. Now." Each word was punctuated by a deep and hard thrust and I was done. I screamed his name as I came a second time, my walls clinching tight around him as he showed no mercy trusting into me as he rode my release into his. He called out my name as his muscles tightened and his thrusts became uneven with his release. He let my legs down before he collapsed on top of me, kissing my face and lips as the last spasms of his release faded. I wrapped my arms around him loving the feel of his weight on top of me as I kissed him back. He rolled over and pulled me in to cuddle at his side. "Hind sight it's a good thing the fireworks are still going.." he chuckled "Because your loud." I smacked his chest, laughing "Your one to talk." He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. I sighed, completely content just laying there naked, in the open with Sasuke under the lights of the fireworks.


	10. Revelations

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Yuri POV  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
We are getting closer to Konoha... We have maybe two weeks left.. we had been steadily traveling with no mishaps for while now. Walking during the day and getting rooms at night, we steal kisses and embraces any chance we get. Our kisses have become desperate, our touches lingering and when we make love it's like we are saying goodbye... Sometimes there are even tears... We talk like we have known each other forever and play like children... He makes my heart beat so fast but it feels like I am slowly drowning with each step I take towards Konoha... I don't know how I am going to be able to him let go... "Yuri I want you to keep walking to the next village. Once there I want you to get a room and don't answer the door until I get there." I froze... 'The other ninja' before I finished the thought a kunai narrowly missed my head. 

Sasuke hurriedly picked me up and jumped back as the kunai exploded sending wood chips flying. I noticed Sasuke had activated his sharingan as he got into a fighting stance in front of me but before I even got a chance to get a good look at my attacker he darted at them with inhuman speed. I stepped back blending in with the shadows of the trees as I watched the fight. Sasuke was using some kind of taijutsu against the other ninja effectively keeping him off balance. It was another rouge cloud ninja with blonde hair, his right arm looked bigger than the other and was wrapped so none of the skin was showing. The rouge jumped back after taking a blow to the face "Well well looks like the Uchiha's talents don't end with pleasing princess's." Sasuke growled and went to attack again. "Oops did I strike a nerve? I wonder how well you will fair seeing her walk hand in hand with another man.. or when her belly begins to grow with another man's child. Hum Sasuke?" He spoke all the while dodging Sasuke's hits. I didn't like the way this man's voice sounded, it sent chills down my spine. Sasuke still didn't respond to the other man but he clearly wasn't happy with his words. Sasuke did a flurry of hand signs "Fire style: Great fire dragon!" Sasuke yelled. I was amazed at the beautiful. giant dragon speeding towards the rouge ninja. Sasuke lunged from the flames throwing some shuriken for cover before landing a solid punch causing the other ninja to fall from the tree he was standing on. "poof" a log hit the ground 'A substitution..' I thought as the ninja appeared in the clearing chuckling "I don't need to kill her you know... I just need to make sure she does not procreate with any of you little leaf devils.. so maybe just a cut or two will do then you can have your little princess. What do you say?" Sasuke lunged again this time with more speed. 

He did more hand signs and where there was only one Sasuke there became 5 'Shadow Clones' I thought. "Well I guess that is a no.." the rouge said as the Sasukes circled him each doing hand signs so fast I couldn't keep up, they breathed in then released a giant ball of fire. In an attempt to get away from Sasuke's attack the ninja jumped back into the trees where a 6th Sasuke had been waiting. The Sasuke clone drove a kunai through the cloud ninja's torso, forcing a gurgling sound from the man. Sasuke let the ninja fall as blood sprayed everywhere. Before the cloud ninja hit the ground there was another "poof" and a log fell to the floor where the ninja should have been. 'Another substitution.. but where' my thoughts were cut off by the feel of a cold blade pressed to my throat. He forced me forward into the cleaning so Sasuke could see us. "Yuri!! Hurt her and you will have a slow death" Sasuke yelled as he jumped down. The man pressed the blade into my neck so that a small bubble of blood appeared, I winced from the sting and Sasuke went to attack again. "Tsk tsk tsk you wouldn't want me to slip now would you?" Sasuke froze at the ninja's words "That's a good boy... I watched you two for weeks now.. I saw you kiss.. hold hands.. touch.. I also saw that you were not careful in your love making... What do you think will happen should there be a child?" The ninja brought a second kunai to my stomach. "Humm? How would your husband react to your little spawn having the sharingan like Daddy? Humm princess?" I couldn't respond as cold fear washed over me and I couldn't move. To be honest it never clicked in my head how irresponsible we were being, but for some reason I did not regret anything and even liked the thought of baring Sasuke's child.. 'Would it have his dark eyes?' I mentally shook myself 'Now is not the time to day dream..' "Maybe we should just take care of it now before it's a problem." The ninja laughed menacingly as his blade started to press into me cutting my kimono. 

Tears stared to stream down my face as panic started to set in. "Sasuke!" I cried out "Let her go!" Sasuke growled. The other ninja laughed "Give me an answer and maybe." He said licking the side if my face "DON'T TOUCH HER!" Sasuke yelled. Something in me snapped at the panic I heard in his voice and clarity took over. I saw an opening as the cloud ninja stated to laugh. I met Sasuke's eyes with my own and winked at him, Sasuke smirked and my plan when off without a hitch. I slammed my head back into the man's nose, pushing my arms out to deflect the blade at my neck and ducked just as Sasuke threw a kunai that landed square between the other ninja's eyes. He landed with a hard thud behind me. I looked down at the sickening sight of a kunai buried in his flesh with a single river of blood escaping to run between his cold, lifeless eyes. I ran to Sasuke wrapping my arms around his neck as he snaked his arms around my waist in a tight embrace. I buried my face into his shoulder breathing in his calming smell. "Three.." Sasuke said softly "Just one more to go and you are safe.." he brushed a kiss to my temple and just held me close. We stayed like that for a while before Sasuke twined his fingers with mine and kissed my fingers. "Come on it's getting dark." We set off towards the town again, both of us to engrossed in our thoughts to speak...  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Time Hop  
Sasuke POV  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
I left Yuri in the room to go get food.. that was 4 hours ago. 'The damn cloud ninja was right.' I couldn't get the images in my head out. I kept seeing Yuri and Kiba walking to the Raman shop with Naruto and Hinata, holding hands and smiling. Yuri singing to Shino in her perfect voice as he tended their yard. Yuri and Shikamaru laying in the grass watching the clouds roll by with serene looks on their faces. Yuri and Choji laughing at the buffet. Yuri and Neji sitting together quickly playing chess, which I suck at. Yuri and Konohamaru laughing as he tickled her. Yuri and Kiba playing with Akamaru in their front yard. Yuri and Kakashi getting married. Yuri standing in the window and Kakashi coming up to rest his hand on her pregnant belly. 'I hated that last one. I know that Kiba or Kakashi would be the best for her but I don't like the thought of my old sensei or the mutt's or the chunky guy or destiny boy or the creepy bug dude or the really young boy laying their hands on her... Giving her a life I can't... making her happy' I thought before I started to think of darker scenarios... Yuri crying as she was holding a black haired boy with red sharingan eyes. Yuri and the little boy running from someone panic and tears in their eyes. Yuri and the little boy bloody and staring lifelessly, the comb I got Yuri clutched in her hand... I shook my head 'How could I have been so foolish?' I started back towards the room unsure of how to face Yuri 'Damn you Kakashi.' 

I came into the room and was met with a sight that tore my heart out. Yuri was laying in bed clutching a pillow crying... I didn't know what to do so I went to her and just held her from behind. "Shh Yuri... Everything will be alright... Whatever happens I'll be there I swear... I won't let anyone hurt you" She shifted to face me "What if there is a child?" I didn't respond right away not knowing what to say "Then I am sorry for doing that to you." She cute me off "Sorry?" She grabbed my face for me look her in the eyes "There us nothing to be sorry for, we both did it, I loved doing it and if there is a child then I will just tell my betrothed and the Hokage about it because as the cloud ninja pointed out the Uchiha eyes would be hard to hide... I hope that he will be kind but regardless the child will need you to teach it to use it's gift at some point...." She kissed me softly "That is what I am worried about.. I am worried if you would be ok teaching your child who might bare another man's last name..." I was without words 'Even in this instance where she is in most danger her thoughts are if me...' I had no words so I just kissed her... She leaned back and brushed her fingers in my hair "Why couldn't you be my betrothed?.." I rested my forehead on her's and sighed "I will do whatever is needed to keep you safe even if that means letting my child be raised by another... Just don't be surprised if it speaks of me often... Or if Naruto tries to scheme to get you free... I wish things were different.. that I made some different choices so that I could be your betrothed.. but I swear I'll be there... till the end." Tears were running down her perfect cheeks as I leaned in to kiss her. "Till the end." She whispered. 

We made love slow that night, every inch of flesh was touched, as if we were committing each other to memory and maybe we were all I know is that when it came time for my release I looked down at her and it was like she read my mind. Her beautiful eyes were shining with love as she nodded and wrapped her legs more firmly around my hips. I twined my fingers with her's and kissed her as I came inside if her.... 'You are so stupid... But I love her...' I pulled back and laid down next to her breathing heavily. She got up on an elbow and leaned over me, her hair creating a curtain. My eyes met her red ones.... 'Wait red?' I got up quickly and turned the lights on and grabbed her face "Sasuke?" She asked confused. "Yuri.. your eyes... They have turned red." She jumped up and ran to the bathroom to see for herself. "What does this mean?!?!" She started to pace the room and I couldn't help but admire her naked form. "My mother's eyes are red but no one ever said why or that they were ever any other color!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her to bed "Clam down Yuri.. Its alright... We will find out more when we get to Konoha.. I like them." I said smiling. She nodded her head then laid down, her eyes instantly drifting closed as sleep claimed her. 'so beautiful' I thought as I drifted off to sleep with Yuri cuddled tightly in my arms.


	11. Company

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Yuri POV  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Sasuke and I had gotten a room a couple villages away from Konoha, we have 6 or 7 days left and I have finally just decided to not think about it and to enjoy the time we left. Sasuke growled in his seat across from me as he concentrated on his next move. Out of the 23 games of chess we have played he has yet to win once and I couldn't help but find his annoyance cute. "What are you smiling at?" He snipped and I smiled "I was just thinking that for a ninja tactics isn't really your strong suit." I chuckled as I took one of his towers. He scoffed "I am great at tactics in real life, my strategies are nearly flawless." He said cockily. I smiled "You do have a great strategy but strategy requires thought where as tactics requires observation and you my dear ninja are to focused on your own moves to worry about mine..." I noticed him glower at me. "If it helps I wasn't very good when I leaned to play either... my father and Kiazo used to play and I remember watching them.. they were always so focused that they never noticed me and after they were done, both would smile as if they had both won." I smiled at the memory 

"I never knew why until my father started to teach me... In chess it isn't about making the perfect moves it's about using the mistakes that are made to your advantage and learning from them for the next game... "Sasuke jabbed my forehead bringing me out of my thoughts "Your doing it again Yuri." He said with an affectionate smile. I blushed " Uh... sorry... I got away with myself.. Think of it like you are in a battle... Chess is ultimately a game of war.. you have to watch your opponent's moves as much as your own... See the ebb and flow of the game and try to use the tide to your advantage.. " he smiled at me "Your cute." My blush deepened. We got quite as we concentrated on the game, both not minding the silence when Sasuke sat up straighter and whispered "Checkmate." He looked up at me in surprise and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back at the happiness in his eyes. "Checkmate!" He yelled as he stood up and pulled me to my feet then quickly picked me up and spun me around. I couldn't help but laugh with him. He set me down a placed a couple short kisses on my lips, smiling "How is that for tactics?" He said smirking " Don't go getting a big head now we are still 23 to 1." I said sticking my tongue out. "True but at least I'll always have one. Come on let's go eat." He said taking my hand smiling. 

We were walking back to our room hand in hand when Sasuke froze, his hand tightening on mine. I looked at where he was staring to see a man with spiky blonde hair sitting with a pink haired girl on the bench in front of the inn we were staying at. Before they noticed us Sasuke pulled me into the alley. His panicked look was worrying me as he started to pace. "Sasuke what is it? Your making me nervous" I said reaching out to hold him still. He sighed "It's Nartuo and Sakura.... They are here..." I sucked in air as his words stuck me hard. Sasuke framed my face with his hands and kissed me with love and sorrow. I brought my hands up, clutching at his shirt returning his kiss with everything I had. Tears were threatening to bubble over as he rested his forehead on mine "Yuri they can't no.... They are my friends but... They are good ninja... They are probably here to assist with the last stretch..." His voice shook with emotion and I could see he was holding back tears too. I weakly smiled "So this it..." I nodded and brushed a soft kiss on his lips "Come on I will love to meet your friends... And we can always sneak away once or twice before we get to Konoha." I said with more strength than I actually had. He nodded and smiled "Okay... Let's get this over with." We left the alley, not holding hands and I couldn't help but feel bare. We made it a few steps before the blonde jumped up yelling "SASUKE!! Hey man! You were taking so long I thought you ran away with the princess" he laughed. 

Sakura hit him on the head "You idiot the princess is right behind him." I couldn't help but giggle at the scene. I bowed "Hello Nartuo- san and Sakura- san, it is a pleasure to meet you, please call me Yuri." I spoke softly. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke said coldly. Naruto was still blushing at my greeting when he responded "Kakashi- sensei had us meet you... Wait a minute how do you know my name!?!?" Naruto said pointing at me, Sakura got angry and hit him again "Stop pointing at her! But he is right how did you know our names?" Sakura asked. A blush formed on my cheeks as I was trying to find a response when Sasuke cut in "I told her about you." He spoke in a clipped tone that caused the pair to look at him confused before nodding. "So what has taken you so long Sasuke?" Sasuke started to walk towards the inn "We were attacked." Naruto's face sobered as we walked in the room and Sasuke begun to tell his team what happened, leaving the parts about us out. "So there is one more ninja out there?" Naruto asked. Sasuke just nodded. His distant demeanor reminding me of when I first met him. 'What I would give for a smile..' I thought before Sakura's question made me snap my attention to the pink haired kunoichi. "So three ninja down... One more to go... Sasuke wounded.. Yuri wounded... And when did you and Yuri- sama fall for each other?" Naruto was looking back and forth between Sasuke and I with a confused expression. I looked to Sasuke who was just as shocked as I was. "Oh come on it's obvious. I had a feeling when you walked up to us.. The sad air around you, the looks of longing the two of you keep sneaking, Sasuke isn't a talker so for him to not only speak of us but to describe us too, not likely. What really cemented it for me though was the room, your cloths are mixed together and tossed aside as if taken of in a hurry, there is no bed roll out and the blankets on the bed are tossed around on both sides... So how serious is it?" She asked in a soft tone. Sasuke looked at me then and sighed, hanging his head in defeat. "I should have known you would have caught on Sakura.... It... It is serious but nothing to worry about... My mission... Our mission will go of without a hitch..." Naruto finally caught up "What!! Sasuke!! You... what?" At mine and Sasuke's faces Naruto's shock turned serious "Do... Do you love her?" 

Sasuke sat for a minute before he looked over at me with soft eyes. "Yes." His answer sent my heart fluttering and a blush formed on my cheeks. Naruto turned to me "And you? Do you love Sasuke?" "Very much." I breathlessly answered. Sasuke smiled and twined his fingers with mine. Naruto turned his back to us "Sakura..." He spoke in an odd tone. "No Nartuo we have our orders.... Yuri must marry.." Sasuke jumped in then "Marry who?" Sakura looked taken back at his tone "I.. I don't know.. we weren't told... Just that it was crucial that this alliance happens... Sasuke.. I wish.." he cut her off again "I know Sakura.. we didn't plan for this.. it just happened... We have talked and we are both prepared for what is coming..." He stepped closer to me then. "We have 6 days left... 6.. I want those days and I'll have them weather the two if you are here or not and I swear if you breath a word of it I'll..." I cut Sasuke off "Be very angry." Sasuke glowered at me but sighed in defeat as I nudged him "Be very angry." He repeated. Suddenly Naruto busted out laughing "Oh man you got it bad!" Sasuke glared at the blonde man but it didn't seem to phase him at all as he whipped a tear from his eye "Oh boy Sasuke, you sure do know how to pick them. Insanely gorgeous, kind, trained to be the perfect wife and... Oh ya betrothed... Hahahahaha!!" I couldn't help but crack a smile at that and I saw Sakura try to cover up her smile "Oh man... It's always the hard way with you huh... Come on let's go get some food, Sakura you stay with Yuri- sama."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Sasuke POV  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
'Damn Kakashi...' I sighed as I waited with Naruto for some ramen. "So... You wanna talk about it?" Naruto probed I looked over at my friend. He was looking at me with concern and I sighed "I won't run again Nartuo.." he punched my arm "Seriously! I'm not worried about you running man... although I don't think I'd blame you for wanting to... If Hinata were Yuri... I don't know... I saw the look on your face... I can see that is eating you." I looked at my friend and it's like a damn broke I told him everything from the first time I locked eyes with her at her family's house and how I didn't want to let her go after her fall, peeking at her through the window and then while she was bathing, Yuri yelling at me, Yuri and I agreeing to see the mission through, our first kiss, our first time, our first date, the comb... the decision to continue being careless... Yuri's eyes changing and everything in-between. By the time I was done the Raman was cold and Nartuo had tears in his eyes. "This is so depressing.. we came here expecting to see a very offended princess and an irritated Sasuke not some deep love that is doomed.. I'm sorry man." 

I just nodded having no other words to say. "Seriously though when did you become such a perv?" Naruto asked laughing. "Shut up Naruto." I said trying to hid my half smile as we entered the room. As soon as we came in I could tell Sakura had gotten the story out of Yuri because the pink haired woman was bawling while Yuri was holding her in a comforting embrace. Yuri looked up and our eyes met, I saw the love, the laughter and the sadness reflecting my own and my heart swelled. Yuri got up and reached out to help with the food but instead of handing her a bag I just grabbed her slider hand and lifted it to brush a light kiss over her fingertips. The action caused Sakura to turn into Nartuo with a new wave of tears. Naruto seemed uncomfortable as he awkwardly patted Sakura's back. I chuckled lightly and turned back to Yuri who was trying to hold in her giggles and I couldn't help but smile. I reached out and jabbed her forehead "Till the end?" I asked softly. She returned a soft smile "Till the end." She said as she brushed a light kiss on my lips this time causing Nartuo to hug Sakura crying. "What an idiot..." I said shaking my head as Yuri softly chuckled. I brushed a stray hair from her face earning a smile from her. 'Here we go...'


	12. Unspoken

Hey everyone thank you for reading!! Let me know what you think of my first story!!  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Yuri POV  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Sakura and I had been walking through town stalking up on supplies for the next couple days unfortunately we will have to camp. Not that I really minded but camping meant Sasuke and I wouldn't get to be alone for a while. I stopped realizing I had lost Sakura in the crowd 'Great...' I sigh as I started to look around for her pink hair when I spotted it... 'It's perfect...' I quickly made my purchase and a sat at a near by bench to wait for Sakura to back track. 'He will love it... How am I going to do this... How can I possibly let him go...' I looked up as a shadow fell over me. "Hey Yuri- chan sorry I lost you! Are you ready to go? What's in the box?" I smiled softly "It's for Sasuke..." 

The pink haired girl sat next to me with a kind smile "You know when we were younger I used to chase Sasuke around. I thought I was in love with him for the longest time..." She sighed "It took Sasuke leaving and well to be honest nothing gets the point across like almost killing a person before I realized I had never really loved him in the first place, don't get me wrong he is a very attractive man... But he was always so cold... And my feelings were always skin deep... I fell for Lee on accident while we were out on a two man mission and I wasn't sure how it would work at first but I am glad it did... Sasuke has been through so much and has had so much taken from him... It just breaks my heart knowing that he can't be with the only woman to ever make him feel anything... If I had to give up Lee... I don't know what I would do" Sakura hung her head. "Sakura.... Let's head back." I didn't want to think about the sad parts right now because there will be many years for that so for right now I want to enjoy what I have. We got back to the room to catch part of Naruto's sentence. ".... So Shikamaru is off the list." The guys got quite as they looked at us. "What are you guys talking about?" Sakura asked and before Sasuke could Shh Nartuo he already started to talk "Trying to figure out who Yuri- chan is going to marry." A blush tinted my cheeks and everyone got quite "Well what have you come up with?" I spoke softly as I sat down at the table with them. Naruto looked at Sasuke as if asking for permission and he just gave a quick nod. Surprisingly Sakura was the one to speak as she took a seat between Naruto and I. "Well we know Nartuo is not on the list because he is with Hinata and Kakashi wouldn't mess up an alliance for the Hyuga clan, we know Shikamaru is off because he and Tamari just eloped, Choji is off because his clan is setting him up with a woman from their sister clan, Shino is out because he just came out of the closest, Lee was never on the list, Neji and... Sasuke... Are not on the list because they don't meet the standards for a high ranking noble, Neji because he is from a branch family and Sasuke.... Well... His clan is gone. So that leaves Konohamaru, Kiba and Kakashi- sensei... But we also have to worry about one more." Everyone looked at her "Gaara... Kakashi needs to branch out to the village in the sand... Acquiring their Kage a wife would do that..." I looked around at everyone confused. Not knowing what to do with myself so I got up and started serving everyone lunch. "Your so graceful Yuri- chan." Naruto blurted out completely mesmerized by my movements. I gave him a soft smile "Thank you Naruto- kun." I felt Sasuke's eyes on me as I moved around the table. When I got to Sasuke I allowed my hand to rest on his shoulder as I leaned over him my hair softly brushing against him. He gave me a soft smile and kissed my cheek. Our eyes met and I could see there was a sadness that matched my own... 

Sakura and Nartuo must have sensed the growing tension between Sasuke and I because they made an excuse to leave right after eating, I liked them both but I was glad. Apparently Sasuke was too because the second the door closed he crushed his mouth to mine. Our hands were hungry for each other as we pulled at the other's cloths shedding them quickly. Sasuke shoved me against the wall, hands gliding up my thighs to roughly grab my ass, swiftly lifting me off the floor forcing me to wrap my legs around his hips. "I thought they would never leave." He growled against my skin as he started kissing my neck. I chuckled as my hands tangled in his hair and moaned loudly when his fingers found my already wet channel. I felt his smile on my skin "Mmm my naughty princess, what have you been thinking about that made you so wet huh?" My hips jerked at his husky voice. "You.." I said breathlessly clutching at his shoulders. His eyes darkened and he positioned himself at my entrance "Tell me.. Tell me what you want." I was so turned on by his words that I didn't have a chance to be embarrassed. "Now.. Yuri, Tell me.. Tell me now." He demanded as he rubbed his hard penis against my slick folds, making a point to rub against my clit earning more moans and driving me crazy. "Ahhhhhh Sasuke! You! I want you.. I need you.. Now Sasuke.. Please!" With that he slammed into me both of us crying out at the pleasure. "Look at me Yuri." I looked into his dark eyes as he thrust into me again and again. 

"Don't look away Yuri... I want to see you break for me..." the heat in his beautiful eyes heightened my pleasure. "Ahhhhhh.. Sasuke!" I screamed as I started to feel myself unravel "That's it baby.. Cum for me.. Let go.." Sasuke said in a sex heavy voice pushing me over the edge. I clawed at his shoulders as I came hard, my walls tightening around him. Sasuke's body tensed, letting out a low moan as he fallowed me over the edge. We stayed there for a couple minutes as the aftermath of our joining faded before he carried me to the bed and laid me down gently. He laid down next to me and lifted himself on one arm to hover over me and placed a sweet kiss on my lips "Sasuke... I.." He cut me off by crushed his lips to mine. "Don't... Don't say it... I would not be strong enough to let you go... Hearing the words... They will kill me" He had unshed tears in his eyes and I felt my heart break but before I could respond Nartuo and Sakura came bursting into the room. Sasuke quickly whipped the blankets over our naked forms as Naruto hurriedly started throwing cloths at us. "Sorry to break this up but we have a big problem outside." We jumped up at that and started to quickly get dressed. Sasuke turned and reached around me to tie my obi and brush a kiss to the base of my neck reminding me of that day in the cave. I turned and zipped up his jounin vest kissing his lips. "AWWWW! How cute!" Sakura gushed breaking the moment. Sasuke shrugged "They grow on you." I laughed at that and remembered my gift. 

"Oh I have something for you." I hurried over to my things and brought him the box, blushing. Sasuke opened it with Naruto hovering over his shoulder "Oh WOW!!"  Naruto yelled in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke pulled out a beautiful new katana, it's sheath was all black and the hilt was silver with a red grip and a snake design on it, the blade was a sterling silver with an intricate design. "Yuri... This is... This is too much." I smiled at his dazzled expression. "I wanted you to have things from me... Even if they do just turn into memories." I said quoting him. He smiled a real smile and kissed me. "Now I'm really crying!" Sakura shrieked. Naruto was starting at Sasuke like he grew a second head "You... You SMILE!!!" He yelled pointing his finger at him. I busted out laughing as Sasuke just shook his head at the two. "Thank you Yuri..." He said as he leaned in and placed a loving kiss on my forehead before turning away.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Sasuke POV  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Naruto and I left Sakura inside with Yuri as we ran outside. The weight of the katana Yuri gave me was comforting on my back and her unspoken words pushed me forward. As we ran the stench of fire and burnt flesh was heavy in the air and the further we got the stronger it became. I noticed a lot of buildings on fire and big clouds of smoke near the gates. "Nartuo what happened?" I asked as we were jumping from roof to roof. "Sakura and I were walking around when this guy came out of nowhere and started attacking the village.. He doesn't look like he is in his right mind... He was screaming for the villagers to give him the Uchiha.." He said in deep thought. When we got to the village gates we were met with at least 50 clones of the last cloud ninja. He had white hair and most of his face was covered with bandages. The rouge was sloppily tossing around paper bombs and laughing like a maniac. Naruto clapped me on the shoulder "Don't worry man we will talk to Kakashi- sensei about the princess... Now come on we got this clown believe it!" I would be lying if I said I didn't miss fighting beside the knucklehead. I smirked at my friend and nodded my agreement and just like that we were off.


	13. King

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Sasuke POV  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Naruto and I had been blowing through clone after clone, my sharingan not picking up on where the real cloud ninja was hiding and for each clone we killed three more would take it's place. "Naruto this is a waste! He isn't here!" Naruto flipped back and landed on the tree branch I was on, breathing heavily. "What the hell is this guy's deal? I don't see his target." Something in me clicked at Naruto's words "She is my king... Shit! Come on Naruto!" I said as I raced, dodging clones and taking some stray kunai to get back to the inn.  
I skidded to a stop when we neared the street the inn was on. It was flooded with clones, I looked to Nartuo who nodded and made his clones of his own. 'This might take a while..' I thought as we took off. "AHH I.. HATE.. SHADOW.. CLONES..!!" I yelled each word enunciated with a poof from a dying clone. I jumped back and quickly did my hand signs "Great Fireball Jutsu!!" I yelled as I breathed out a giant ball of fire, Naruto's clones jumped from the smoke slicing through a big group. We kept layering our attacks, cutting our way through the crowd when suddenly there was a loud explosion. I looked up to see smoke bellowing into the sky where the inn was and I swear I swallowed my heart. "SASUKE!! The inn!!" Nartuo yelled jumping next to me. "I see it Nartuo..." As if someone yelled go we both ran past the remaining clones to the inn. 'Please be okay..'  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Yuri POV  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
'Well this escalated quickly' I thought as I blocked more debris from falling on Sakura. Sakura and I had been waiting in the room the anticipation building and building after Sasuke and Naruto left. The closer the bombs got the more it felt like the silence in the room was suffocating me. Suddenly an explosion hit the inn, sending me flying into the wall. The back of my head leaving a nice dent in the plaster, making my ears ring. Part of the ceiling fell on Sakura effectively knocking the kunoichi out and pinning her to the ground. I tried digging her out to no avail, she was pinned by a huge chunk making an escape impossible. 'Even if I wanted to leave Sakura behind I still wouldn't be a match for the ninja outside... My best hope is to stay here and hold the inn until Sasuke notices...' I heard the front door crash open so I quickly made some shadow clones to hold the perimeter. 

'I have to get Sakura out' I thought as I tried to lift the debris again, the smoke from the fire making my lungs burn and eyes water. "ARGH!! Damn it!" I yelled as I tried lifting the debris, straining my muscles. Noises of fighting were getting louder and louder until finally the door to our room was smashed open, sending splinters everywhere. One of my clones hit the wall and disappeared in a puff of smoke. I don't know if it was seeing my body fly across the room or if it was panic finally taking over or maybe even adrenalin kicking me into hyperdrive but something in me broke and red hot anger filled me. "Seriously Why!?! Why does this crap keep happening! YOU assholes keep getting in the way of the last few days of happiness I have left and to be completely honest some really great sex! Didn't your mother ever teach you some damn manners?!? You know what never mind I'll teach you some right NOW!!" I yelled as I stood up my chakra whipping around me in wild red tangles. I ran full blast at the rouge cloud ninja, focusing chakra into my hand and punched him square in the jaw. My hit sent the white haired man through the wall and out into the street. I turned and with my newfound strength I lifted the debris off of Sakura, picked her up and jumped out the hole in the wall. "You guys are really pissing me off. I don't know why you are after me and frankly I don't care! But it is really getting old!" I said as I set Sakura down a safe distance away from the fire. 'She will be ok.. just knocked out...' I thought before I started towards the cloud ninja who was still on the ground, focusing chakra in my leg I kicked him in the gut, sending him flying through another building. 

I chased him though the holes in the wall not letting him hit the ground as I kicked him again, sending him up into the air. "Seriously who hired you?!" I screamed as I jumped to meet him in the air and kicked him, driving his body into the ground. I grabbed the man by his throat, pulling him out of the crater and threw him through another wall. The rouge ninja stood on unsteady feet, lifting his hands up in surrender "You... You were supposed to be an easy target.. where is this power coming from?... I quit.. I'll leave you alone." The fear in his eyes made me pause mid swing. "Really?" The ninja took advantage of my naivety and lunged at me. I grabbed his arm and flipped him over my shoulder sending him crashing through a window. "Seriously! That was NOT nice!" I started forward fully intending to kick this guy's ass when a laughing Naruto and a smiling Sasuke showed up.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Sasuke POV  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
I should have felt bad for watching Yuri but I didn't. Nartuo and I made it just in time to hear Yuri screaming about great sex and bad manners. We both looked at each other and started laughing. We sobered when we felt her chakra triple in size. 'Where is it all coming from?' I wondered. Both Nartuo and I knew she had it covered and decided to watch, curious about this power surge. Neither of us could help but laugh at her temper tantrum. 'Man she is cute when she is angry' I thought smirking. "Ooooooo another wall! Hahaha! When did she get so strong?" Nartuo looked like a kid in the candy store. We both winced as Yuri sent the cloud ninja through the window and I almost died when she yelled at him for not being nice. 

"This girl it awesome! Hahaha!" I smiled at my friend "Yes she is...I.. I love her Naruto..." Nartuo clapped me on the shoulder. "We will find a way man, Believe it!" I smiled at my friend 'Yuri's chakra is running low' I thought as I nodded to Nartuo and we both jumped into the fight.  
"Nartuo do you want the honors?" He started to laugh "I don't know man, it looks like Yuri knocked him out." I looked at Yuri "Aren't you full of surprises." I said brushing a strand of hair from Yuri's face. I leaned in and kissed her forehead "Really great sex huh?" I said trying not to laugh. Yuri blushed and softly hit my arm "Shut up, it took you long enough to get here." I smirked "You had it covered." Her cute glare made my heart do a flip and before she could start yelling I kissed her. "Hey Sasuke bring me some rope will ya?" Nartuo yelled. I gave her lips one last kiss "Go check on Sakura while we deal with what is left." She smiled "Okay." I watched her go until she turned out of sight before I rounded on the rouge ninja. All emotion was gone as I slowly walked toward him, fear washed over the other man as I drew my sword. "Now... Who is your employer?" I said darkly.


	14. Need

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Yuri POV  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Sakura and I had found a cabin on the outskirts of town after helping the villagers put the fires out. Sakura laid down to rest as I started to make dinner with the groceries we got. Sasuke and Naruto had been gone for hours and all that was replaying in my mind was Sasuke with the purple haired ninja's blood spraying everywhere... 'I beat the hell out of him but Sasuke.... Sasuke will kill him...' I closed my eyes and released the breath I had been holding. I didn't know what everyone liked so I made a bit of everything. 

To be honest I was stress cooking in the worst way possible. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even realize Sasuke and Naruto had come in until Naruto was standing over my shoulder drooling. I jumped and smacked him with my spatula sending him flying into the counter and onto the ground. "Oh my goodness I am so sorry Naruto- kun! You scared me!!" I said as I helped him up from the floor. "It's alright Yuri- chan, dinner smells amazing!" He said, scratching the back of his head with a sheepish look on his face. "Why don't you go wake Sakura up while I set the table?" I asked as I grabbed plates, Naruto nodded and disappeared. "It really does smell wonderful in here Yuri." Sasuke said coming up and hugging me from behind. I leaned back into him enjoying the warmth from his embrace and sighed. "I didn't know what everyone liked so I made a little of everything, I hope I made something for everyone to enjoy." I said pulling away and motioning him to sit down. Sasuke chuckled "I'm sure everyone would have been happy with anything you made, you are a great cook... I am going to go wash up." He kissed the base of my neck and his grip on my hip tightened "You were amazing today..." he growled low in my ear. I blushed and gave him a small smile. 

My smile faded as his back turned and I saw the dried blood that covered his hands and knew the cloud ninja was dead. I returned to the kitchen literally shaking the thoughts in my head away as I started to serve the food. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke's mouths were watering as I set the miso salmon, ginger pork, chicken yakidoba, white and fried rice, chow mein, classic pork raman and for desert some dango and syrup-coated dumplings on the table. I bowed slightly as I finished serving some green tea, everyone was speechless and starring from me to the table. "Did I not make something you like Sakura- chan, Nartuo- kun?" Naruto slammed his hands on the table and pointed at at me "This is amazing Yuri-chan!!! You made my favorite Raman, you made Sakura and Sasuke's favorite deserts and everything else looks so good I think that cloud ninja killed me because this smells like heaven!!" Sasuke patted Naruto's shoulder making the heavily breathing man sit back down. I smiled big "Thank you Naruto-kun, please dig in." 

The dinner was full of laughter and light conversation as everyone enjoyed the meal. Naruto and Sasuke teased me about my temper tantrum earlier causing Sakura to choke on her tea when they repeated the great sex part, Naruto gushed about my Raman, the three friends talked about some of their missions as kids, Sasuke spoke about chess confusing Naruto, Sakura talked about Lee and Naruto asked if he could get my Raman recipe for Hinata. It was a great dinner and was exactly what we all needed to calm down after a stressful day. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the three ninja who were so calm a second ago all quickly drew weapons. Sasuke nodded to Naruto who as if on cue moved to answer the door. A little old woman was standing there and bowed "Hello sir, I just wanted to thank you all of your help today. I run the hot springs here in town and would be honored to have you visit." Naruto smiled "Well it was the least we could do since it was sort of our fault the crazy guy was here in the first place." he said nervously. 

The old woman just smiled "It is never ones fault that a mad man attacked innocents unless you are the mad man. Please except my offer young man." Naruto nodded and bowed to the old woman before closing the door and turning to everyone. "So hot springs it is." Sakura said standing. I started to clear the table "Maybe she would like some sweet dumplings." Sakura started to help me put things away "That is a great idea! You are very kind Yuri" I blushed at her compliment and smiled. Sasuke grabbed my hand and softly kissed my fingers "Thank you Yuri." I pulled away and looked into his dark eyes and asked the question that had been eating at me "Sasuke... The cloud ninja... Is he..." My question faded off as Sasuke's face became distant. He reached up to brush a strand of hair from my face. "Yuri.." Naruto cut in, he had apparently been ease dropping. "I was shocked because normally in missions like these we would have killed him once interrogation was over so there wouldn't be a chance of him coming back like that damned Zabuza did way back when, but Sasuke insisted on waiting for an Anbu ninja to come and escort him back to the land of the clouds. Sasuke has apparently gone a little soft." Sasuke hit Naruto making both Naruto and Sakura laugh. My heart was beating loudly in my chest and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck and hold him close. "Thank you Sasuke..." He pulled back and jabbed my forehead "Your a weird girl Yuri.... let's go.." he said in a voice heavy with affection before turning to gather some plates.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Sasuke POV  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
I had a permanent blush on my cheeks. 'Damn those two....' Naruto and Sakura had ordered two private baths and one couple's bath for the newly weds pointing to Yuri and I. The old lady was so happy that neither Yuri or I had the heart to correct them... Plus I wanted the alone time and I knew Yuri did too. So I kept my mouth shut and let my hand snake around Yuri's slim waist, pulling her in close. Now I am starting to think this was a bad idea as I sit in the hot tub, leaning against a large rock, naked and alone. 'What is taking her so long' I wondered as I dipped my head beneath the water, letting the hot liquid wash over me. 'If anything else this water feels amazing.' I sighed.  'I don't know why I feel all weird it's not like we haven't had sex in the water before..' I thought as images of Yuri's wet body sliding against mine in the shower started to flood my mind. 'Stop it! Get a grip Sasuke!' I mentally yelled at myself as I leaned back against the rocks and closed my eyes. 

I must have dozed off because I opened my eyes to Yuri already in the water and making her way over to me with a blush tinging her cheeks. "What took so long Yuri?" I asked. "The old woman... Wanted to tell me ways to aid in fertility... And how to... To please my husband.." she said the last part in a rush and her blush deepened. I stared at her for a moment dumbfounded before laughing. She playfully smacked my arm "It's not funny Sasuke." She said with a fake pout. My laughter faded and I couldn't help but stare at Yuri, she is so beautiful. Her newly red eyes glittered like rubies, don't get me wrong I loved her clear blue eyes but these red ones were just too beautiful not to be crazy for, her blue hair was swept up in a loose bun and my fingers itched to free the silken strands from their prison so I could feel it brush my skin, her full lips were tinged pink and were slightly swollen from her nervously biting them, her soft porcelain skin almost glowed in the moonlight and the steam surrounding us only seemed to heighten the effect it was having on me because I swear her soft skin was begging to be touched. 

My eyes wandered down where I noticed she had a white towel wrapped around herself. Before I realized what I was doing I growled and reached for the offending cloth, catching Yuri off guard. "S-Sasuke! What are you doing?" She asked slightly laughing "I need you." I didn't realize how true the words were until they left my mouth and something in my voice must have tipped her off because within seconds she dropped her towel, wrapped her arms around my neck, pressed her body flush against me and crashed her lips to mine in a passionate kiss. I reacted quickly wrapping my arms around her, holding her close and matched her kiss's passion with my own causing her to lightly moan. The sound sent shivers down my spine and blood to race straight to my groin. "I was so scared... When I realized I fell for his trick and you were in danger... I hated it...." I said between kisses, clutching at her, needing to feel her. "I'm here.. I'm okay..." She said softly as she lovingly kissed my forehead and cheeks, reassuring me. I slid my hand down and slipped a finger into her hot entrance, earning a deep and surprised moan from Yuri. "Mmmm I love how ready you always are for me Yuri... I am sorry there won't be more to it this time baby... But I need to be inside you." I whispered in her ear while I pumped my fingers in and out of her causing little waves to lightly slap our bodies. 

The heat I saw in her eyes drove me crazy and the way her tongue slid across her lips had fire running through my veins. "Then what are you waiting for?" She asked in a sensual voice as she rocked her hips into my hand. Those words in that sexy voice of hers sent me over the edge as I lost it. I firmly grabbed her hips and picked her up, not giving her enough time to fully wrap her legs around me before I drove into her warm entrance. I was so lost that I didn't even give her enough time to adjust as I continued to ram myself into her over and over again. Not that Yuri minded, she was apparently getting just as much pleasure from the harshness of my thrusts as I was because she moaned/ screamed with each one. I pinned her to the large rock, holding one of her thighs in one hand and resting the other one on the rock to stabilize myself. I started to kiss down Yuri's sweet neck and had to stop myself from biting her. The thought of not leaving marks and censoring our love making made me slow my pace causing Yuri to frown. "Sasuke? What's wrong?" She asked breathlessly. "I... I shouldn't leave marks on you." I spoke plainly. The stunned look was quickly replaced by a sexy little smirk as she droop her legs, spun us around and pushed me down to sit. She quickly strattled me, pressing her chest to mine as she pulled my hair causing me to look up at her and earning a deep growl from me. She rocked her hips causing my penis to slide against her warm folds but she denied me entrance as she started to kiss from my lips down my neck. "Yuri.." I growled her name, gripping her hips and thrusting up. She giggled against my skin and lifted herself up, evading my attack. "Stop playing Yuri.." I groaned "Tell me... Tell me how much you want me Sasuke.." she spoke against my skin, softly nipping my neck. "I want you." I said in a clipped tone. "Tsk tsk tsk, you can do better than that Koibito (lover)." She said with a slight pout in her voice. 

I growled as she evaded my advance again "I want you so bad it hurts.." With that she found my sweet spot, bit down and sucked as she slammed herself down on me, taking my entire length inside of her. I moaned loud, my eyes rolled into the back of my head as I fought to hold myself from coming right then. She started to grind her hips into mine as she nipped and sucked on my neck and collar bones, setting a slow and sensual pace that was driving me crazy. Suddenly she lifted herself up until I almost fell out and slammed back down, her moans were so sexy that I couldn't stay still anymore so I grabbed her hips and met her thrust for thrust. The water around us splashed loudly and mixed with our moans, both rising with our nearing climax. I stood up forcing Yuri to wrap her legs around me as I got us out of the water and laid her down on one of the sunbathing mats, never breaking our connection. I leaned down and kissed her sweet lips as I pumped into her a few times before leaning up to put her legs up on my shoulders, allowing me to slide deeper into her and earning a deep moan from Yuri. "Ahhhhhh YES!! Sasuke right there, right there Ahhhhhh fuck! Yes!" I was surprised at her use of the word fuck but it just filed my fire. The dirty word coming from some like her was the sexiest thing I had ever heard. She reached up and pulled me down to kiss me hungrily. I could feel the knot in my stomach get tighter as she bit my bottom lip ."Ahh.. Cum for me princess... Cum for me right now." I growled into her ear and as if on cue she arched her back, moaning my name as her walls tightened around me. 

The tight, squeezing sensation was to much and sent me chasing her into my own climax. I stayed on top of her for a little while catching my breath and placing soft kisses from her shoulder, along her slender neck, up her jaw, to her perfect lips, loving the feel of her pressed against me with her hands running up and down my back. "I could stay just like this forever..." I said kissing the bridge of her nose and resting my forehead against hers. "Mmmm I agree..." She said as she stretched beneath me. I rolled onto my back and pulled her into my side, enjoying her naked form against mine. Suddenly Yuri propped herself up and smiled "It's my turn to bathe you.." she whispered in my ear in a husky voice. I instantly turned hard causing her to giggle as I watched her beautiful form return to the steaming water. 'I wish we had forever...' I thought as I got up to fallow her.  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
Sorry this was a long one lol let me know what you all think! This is my first Fanfic so I would love to know how I am doing :D


	15. Konoha

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Yuri POV  
\-----------------------------------------------------------We had been keeping a pretty steady pace the past couple days, walking during the day and then camping at night. Naruto and Sakura have been whispering to each other almost nonstop, at first it was funny but now curiosity was killing me. I came up to Sasuke who was sitting in the shade under a tree "I wonder what they are talking about..." I said out loud. He smirked and held out his arms for me to sit. "They won't be able to hold it much longer, I see that Naruto is about to break." He said chuckling slightly. I snuggled into his chest just enjoying the feel of being in his arms. 'Tomorrow...' My hands unintentionally clutched in his shirt at the thought. Sasuke kissed the top of my head "I know, it'll be ok..." I shighed 'This sucks' I thought as I drifted off to sleep. 

I was woken up by yelling and opened my eyes to see Sasuke grabbing Naruto by the front of his shirt with Sakura trying to break them up. "What is going on?" I asked as I stood up. Sasuke shoved Naruto back a few steps, releasing his shirt. "Not a word Naruto." Sasuke said in a dark tone. Naruto jumped to his feet and pointed at Sasuke. "THAT'S IT! There is no more time and you are just going to give up!! What's wrong with you?!? It's a good plan Sasuke!" He yelled throwing his arms around. "No it's not Naruto... Use your head." Sasuke said looking down and away from me. "What is it... What is your plan Naruto?" I asked softly trying my best not to get my hopes up. Sasuke's eyes snapped to mine "Yuri.." Sasuke said in a soft tone but Naruto cut him off. "wethinkyouguysshouldjustgetmarriedthenkakshisenseiwouldhavetoletyoubetogethersothealliancewouldworkandeveryonewillbehappy!" He yelled out in one big rush. Sasuke, Sakura and I just looked at the heavily breathing ninja. "Huh?" I asked confused. Sakura patted Naruto's shoulder "I'll take it from here Naruto." 

She turned to me and gave me a friendly smile "We think you and Sasuke should get married! That way Kakashi-sensei will have to let you be together" She loudly said as she clapped her hands. "Huh?" For some reason her words didn't click in my head right away, the other woman continued, not noticing my confusion. "There is a cute little chapel just a few hours away, Naruto and I can be your witnesses, and I'm sure we can find a suitable outfit.." When it finally sank in I couldn't help it I just started laughing and not in an "Oh my goodness that's a great idea" kind of way, it was more like I'm going to loose my mind while hyperventilating kind of way and my laughter quickly turned into a panic attack. 

"Yuri are you alright?" Sakura asked in a panicked tone. "I told you not to say anything..." Sasuke said as he sat down while pulling me in to sit next to him. I plopped down kind of hard and Sasuke pushed my head between my knees. "Just breath." Sasuke said in a soothing voice as he rubbed my back. 'Well that's new normally I just pass out before I hit this stage... Must be all the stress..' I thought as I regained my composure. 

"So let me get this straight.. You guys want me to just run off and marry Sasuke before we get to Konoha in hopes that your Hokage and my parents will take kindly to the sneaky, dishonorable, backhanded attempt at making an alliance that has not been accepted by not only your elders but mine, as well as to marry a man who does not have any influence in your village, No offence Sasuke, "None taken." He chimed in "All because I accidentally fell for my escort..... I am sorry Naruto and Sakura, you both are very sweet and I appreciate your wanting to help but your plan will not work. Even if it was possible for them to be okay with it I refuse to bring dishonor to my father... As much as it breaks my heart... I cannot marry Sasuke...." Sasuke twined his fingers with mine and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

Naruto and Sakura both started crying. Sasuke shook his head "I promise they grow on you." I giggled. "You said that already..." I smiled before my tone grew serious "I'm sorry Sasuke.. I wish.." I whispered, he leaned in and kissed my temple "Don't be sorry.. we both knew the consequences.. I didn't expect it to be this hard but I don't regret it... So never be sorry... Til the end?" I smiled "Til the end." Naruto jumped up "Ok, ok so that was a bad plan... What if Sakura and I go on ahead and talk to Kakashi, if anything at least you two will get to have the last night to yourselves..." Sasuke nodded. "Thank you Naruto." I saw that Sasuke wanted to say more to his friend so I nudged him. He looked down at me and I waved my hand and smiled encouragingly. Sasuke shighed "Thank you for everything Naruto... You... You are a great friend... You too Sakura..." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist. Naruto wiped a tear from his eye and nodded "Come on Sakura let's get going! We definitely have to convince Kakashi-sensei if it means a nicer Sasuke." Sasuke just growled and tried to hide his smile. The pink haired kunoichi came and engulfed me with a hug "Thank you Yuri..." Naruto came barreling right behind her and knocked all three of us over in a huge hug. "Naruto you dobe!" Sasuke yelled laughing.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Sasuke POV  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
'She is beautiful..' I sigh as I watch Yuri make dinner from my spot under the near by tree. We haven't spoken much but the silence is a comfortable one and we haven't moved more than an arms distance away from each other since Naruto and Sakura left. We both keep touching the other and the kisses we share are both heart felt and heart breaking... 

After dinner we just held each other neither of us able to sleep... Yuri turned to face me and started to lightly kiss my jaw. "Sasuke... Make love to me.. one last time..." I found that couldn't deny her so I slowly kissed her lips as I rolled on top of her. I kissed down her neck as I undid her kimono and slid my hands beneath the fabric to feel her soft skin. Our last night together was slow and tender. Each kiss was savored, each touch drawn out and each orgasm felt as if it consumed my entire body.. 

Afterwards we just stayed there, holding each other, neither of us able to sleep and when the morning came I found that I didn't want to leave... This was going to be the hardest morning of my life..  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Yuri POV  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
We packed up camp and reached the outskirts of Konoha within a few hours. My steps were getting slower and my breathing was getting faster with each step I took. As we neared the village gates I saw Naruto, Sakura and a man with spiky silver hair, with most of his face covered. Naruto and Sakura's faces looked grim and neither of them were able to meet our eyes. I knew then that they had no luck convincing their old sensei and suddenly my heart felt like it was being ripped apart. I stopped in my tracks breathing heavily, tears streaming down my face as panic started to take hold. Sasuke turned around and grabbed my face, bringing me in for a kiss. I saw that he was crying as well when he rested his forehead against mine. 

"Tell me...." He said brokenly. "I love you... I love you so much." I said clutching at his shirt and without even thinking about what he meant. He sighed and slightly smiled. "I love you too.. so much it hurts.." he said kissing me. His arms twined around my waist pulling me in close as we stood there completely lost in our own bubble of love/ misery. 

With shaky hands I unclamped my mother's necklace from around my neck and reached up to put it on Sasuke. "I know it is a woman's necklace but my father gave this to my mother as a token of his love for her on their wedding night... I know that I will never be able to love anyone more than I love you Sasuke Uchiha... So to you.. My heart I surrender.." Sasuke's lips crashed onto mine relaying what he couldn't put into words when someone coughed. "I am sorry Sasuke... Yuri.. but we have to get moving... Kakashi said to meet him in his office" Naruto prompted whipping tears from his eyes. 

My fists tightened in Sasuke's shirt as I pulled him in for one last kiss. Sasuke rested his forehead on mine again, I closed my eyes trying to calm myself down. "Are you ready.." Sasuke asked in a weak voice. "I don't think I'll ever be ready for this.." I said completely heart broken. We stood like that for a couple more minutes before I nodded and forced myself to let his shirt go. He turned around and we all begun to walk to the Hokage's office. The whole way there tears were streaming down my face and my mind was far away. So much so that I didn't realize I had been standing at the Hokage's door, completely frozen. 

"Yuri... I know this is a dumb question but are you ok?" Sakura asked placing her hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump. "Uh... Yes..." With that I pushed the door open and stopped in the center of the room, bowing elegantly. Had it not been for my tear streaked face it would have been the prefect entrance. Naruto and Sakura entered in behind me as Sasuke stood beside me. Kakashi's eyes met mine and grew shocked. "Your eyes... They are red.." before either of us could speak Kakashi rounded on us. 

"How could you have let this happen?! How could you have been so careless?!... What if she is pregnant?! I did not want to marry..." I swear the further away from home I got the more my temper came out because I had had enough of Kakashi yelling at Sasuke. 

"First of all, neither of us "let" this happen it just did! Second, Sasuke risked his life to keep me safe, NOT once but FOUR times! Third, if I am pregnant than I am proud to have the honor of continuing one of your founding family lines and to be honest you should be thankful for it! Four, instead of being scared of marriage maybe YOU should have taken the responsibility in the first place MR. HOKAGE! Five,.." My rant was cut off by laughter. "Yuri, dear calm down." I froze at the new voice and quickly turned around to see my mother and father. "Oh no.. Mother... Father.. I." I fell to my knees bowing down to the floor "I am so sorry..I. I don't know what came over me. 

My father sighed "You get you temper from your mother.." My face was lifted up so that I was looking into my mother's red eyes. "My beautiful Yuri.." My father's breath hitched went he saw my eyes and smiled softly. "Well Kakashi your plan worked better than we all could have hoped, Yuri's eyes reflect the true love she has for this boy.. and in such a short amount of time too... I am quite jealous it took me 12 years to get your mother's to change.." He said chuckling.

"Hold on, does someone want to explain please, I'm confused" Nartuo piped in. Kakashi coughed causing everyone to look in his direction. "Well first a little history lesson on the Amori women. They cannot bare children unless their eyes have turned red and the only way to do that is if they harbor intense love towards their conquest. The laws of her country state that an Amori women can only be wed if her eyes are red. Hence why if she showed up with blue eyes she would not have been able to marry. Yurako, Yuri's older sister was betrothed to Itachi once upon a time hence why I thought Sasuke would recognize her name but that obviously that did not happen. Sasuke was sent so he would have time to warm up to the princess which he did in spades. All the while I have had a team and Yuri's parents here rebuilding the Uchiha main house for their arrival... In other words Yuri was always intended to marry into the Uchiha clan..." he finished in a board tone.

The world seemed to swim around me all of a sudden as his words registered in my mind. "I can... I can marry Sasuke?" I asked in a quiet voice. "Yes, Ms. Amori that is exactly what I am saying." I didn't even get a chance to turn around because Sasuke instantly grabbed me and crushed his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. "I.. was so scared... I almost lost you.." he said in between kisses. I couldn't help but smile into the kiss as pure joy flooded my entire being.

"Why couldn't you say that at the gate!! They said goodbye and everything and don't lie I saw you cry!! That is just mean Kakashi- sensei!!" Naruto started yelling. All I cared about in this moment was Sasuke.. My soon to be husband. Sasuke and I broke away for air both of us smiling "Til the end?" Sasuke asked brushing a tear of happiness away. "Til the end." I responded wrapping my arms around his neck..


	16. Ever After

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Yuri POV  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
The next few days was a blur, Sasuke and I had gotten married with a grand ceremony the very next day. Introductions to all of his friends were made and tours of the city had me feeling a little overwhelmed. Now almost a week later we were finally alone and not exhausted in our own home. I couldn't help but smile at the thought and was fully planning on jumping my husband's bones the second he walked through the door but instead Sasuke called out to me "Yuri! Get dressed and come outside!" I was about to respond but I heard the front door shut. With a huff I got out of bed and put on a simple light blue kimono with the Uchiha crest on the back, slipped my sandels on and exited my house. Once outside I saw that Sasuke was wearing his black kimono with his family crest on it, my mouth was suddenly dry at how handsome he was. "This had better be good Mr. Uchiha." I said fake angry as I walked over to take his outstretched hand. "It is Mrs. Uchiha." He said smiling down at me and placed a light kiss on my cheek. 

We walked through the town in silence with our arms linked. Many people said their congratulations and commented on how beautiful we were as a couple. I was so happy I swear my smile became permanent. I must have been lost in my thoughts because we suddenly walked out into a clearing with three wooden posts, there was a blanket on the ground with a small picnic and candles for light. "Sasuke..." I said breathlessly "Like promised.. this is my favorite spot to see the stars.." He said as he nervously scratched the back of his head. I wrapped my arms around his neck "It's beautiful! Thank you Sasuke." He smiled and took my hand leading me to the blanket where he laid down to star gaze. I laid down next to him and couldn't help but giggle. "What's so funny?" He asked turning to me. "It's just that... Well you don't hate my husband." At that we both started laughing.

We stayed like that laughing and looking at the stars until dawn... "Yuri.." Sasuke asked as he carried me back to our home. "Humm?" I mumbled. "Til the end?" I smiled and softly kissed his jaw "Til the end.. My ninja.." I said as I drifted off to sleep in Sasuke's arms..  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
Finally at the end :D let me know what you all thought of my first Fanfic!! I thought about doing some one shots/ lemons/ fluff off this story later on so maybe there will be more of Sasuke and Yuri :D :D


End file.
